


Margia Grail War

by RubyLuxuria



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Final Fantasy XV, Kamen Rider Build, Original Work, Senjou no Valkyria | Valkyria Chronicles, Touhou Project, 艦隊これくしょん | Kantai Collection
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLuxuria/pseuds/RubyLuxuria
Summary: Experimental story by Ruby Luxuria. Do not read.Three otaku made a working Holy Grail War, but one of them messed up and now everyone is a Master, having their own Servants, and stupid shit ensues





	1. Chapter 1

# World’s Most Problematic Grail War

(WARNING: This story is stupid. Do not question any stupidity (inconsistencies, plot holes, fan wanks) that appear in this story)

In a hidden kingdom of Ruby Luxuria, there is this one club that has only three members in it, out of 600+ students in the high school part of prestigious Meraja Academy.

This club is called Fuck Off Club.

The club’s activity is generally all about telling visitors to fuck off while the members do whatever they want in there. The name was deemed to vulgar at some point that kids started crying just by reading the names, allegedly as stated by some concern parents that the name of the club is shortened into FOClub.

Obviously, the true name of the club is still being kept around. The student council didn’t even bother to do anything. Why would they? Those three are nothing but an annoyance to this awesome academy.

(It is purely based on the mind of the student council president. Nobody is truly an annoyance in this glorious kingdom of Ruby Luxuria.)

This club did not accept any new members, nor did they want to. It is just a glorious act of three people not wanting to join any clubs. It is mandatory to join one, after all.

Still, they could have joined another club with similar modus operandi called Go Home Club, which is an actual club with more members and monthly reports of their own.

The cause for them not joining this one is because when they go to register their names during Club Registration Day, every single of their members already gone home that day.

(Surprisingly in the report, it is stated that at least five new members have registered to this club that day.)

But enough about those other club.

Those three members aren’t exactly well-received by everyone in the school.

They are not competitive, nor do they have any passion of joining any event the school gave. All they do are just living in that club room of theirs after class is over.

The other activities the members do besides chasing people off from their door is… well…

Sometimes they watch anime together.

Sometimes they play games together.

Other times they argue which girl is Best Girl.

There are also times when they argue if Yuri on Ice is even an Anime of the Year material. (Spoiler: It is not)

To sum it all up, the three members of the FOClub just do whatever they want to do.

That is how they live their lives for two and a half years in Meraja High.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe Aranzo  
Appearance: The one with the unkempt hair

Charles Eisen  
Appearance: The one with the shirt outside of the pants

Saito Masako  
Appearance: The one with the glasses

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today is the same day as every other day.

The FOClub members, in their school’s white shirt and green pants, are now spending time playing games of their own choices.

Shraffe is playing his favorite game of Fanfiction, where he spends his time writing trashy, self-insert fanfic about him pairing up with his waifu. The story got tons of hate.

Saito is playing his favorite game of Reddit, where he puts himself into any argument he can find, where it is all culminate into him trying so hard to win with insulting other people’s intelligence. The posts got tons of hate.

Eisen is playing his favorite game of Fate Grand Order, where he spectacularly fails in getting his favorite characters after spending so many quartz and tickets. That gatcha got tons of hate… from him.

Finally, he decided to scream out something that has been weighing inside his mind for some reason, “Wouldn’t it be great if Holy Grail War is real?”

Of course, his words do not go unnoticed.

Saito mutters, “What so great about death, murder, kill festival?”

Eisen simply shrugs, “I don’t know? I just wanted to try something that I found last night when I got home.”

He pulls out a piece of paper, putting it before his friends.

The two move closer and try to take a look at what is written on that piece of paper.

‘How to Start a Holy Grail War Ritual by Zelretch’

Shraffe pulls his head up, looking at Eisen, “Looks fake. Do you really think that vampire troll exists in real world?”

“He could be. He can cross worlds after all. There are chances of him popping up just like that around us.”

Saito muttes, glaring at him, “And so is Decade, Unicorn and some other world travellers. Have they even appears here to support that claim of yours.”

Shraffe sighs, putting his hand onto Eisen’s shoulder, “Dude, I get that reality is a bitch. It is quite a bitch that your girlfriend just dumped you for hanging out in the FOClub with us. But saying that they exist is the same as saying that your girlfriend will just crawl back here and ask for forgiveness for leaving your sorry ass.”

He quickly pushes the hand away, “I am not the one at fault here! She just jelly because I hang out with cool guys over here.”

Eisen then notices that the two just stare at him, not saying anything, “What?”

“Charles Eise, we are not cool,” Masako mutters as Aranzo speaks up, “You should have just spent your time with your girlfriend when you have one. It’s not like she has no time for you. She is a member of the Go Home Club.”

“Shut up! You know very well I prioritize this club over anything in this world!”

The glasses student responds, “Then you should know very well that this club serves no purpose other than not having us joining those clubs out there that we could never care. If you have a life outside, you should waste your time on that.”

The one with the messy hair is making his hair messier, “You know how hard it is for any of us to even get a date. Those students out there are practically looking at us as if we are scums of all scums.”

The nerdy looking one suddenly looks down, now mumbling to himself, “I can’t even speak to anybody without them using our club’s name against me…”

The one with the inability to wear his uniform properly quickly speaks out loud, “Can we please not venture into our personal insecurities? How about we just try this thing out? It’s not like it is our loss if this paper turns out to be fake.”

Saito fixes his glasses, losing all of his sadness in a single turn, “It will be our loss of lives if this turns out to be real.”

Shraffe mumbles, grabbing the paper as he takes a look at it, “Where did you get this anywhere? Don’t tell me you just randomly grab a paper out from the street.”

“No, silly,” he puts a red stone before them all, “The paper was wrapped around this thing. This rock just fall off before me.”

“That’s oddly convenience.”

Eisen grabs the paper back as his eyes are looking at what is written, “I’ve glance at this before. There’s an instruction on how to do this.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How to Start a Holy Grail War Ritual

By Zelretch.

Starting a murder, death, kill festival is no simple task. One must have an ability tons of mana and born under the name of either Tohsaka, Einzbern or Makiri to even dream of making one.

This is what other people thought at first, but then as time goes, more and more people with nothing to do with the names above started making their own version of Holy Grail War, proving once and for all that you don’t need to be born under a family of rich assholes, hermit assholes or even wormy assholes to make heroes of the past fighting and killing each other.

Along with this paper is a Mana Stone that I’ve “given” by a certain Tohsaka heiress, who is unknowingly agree to give me that stone. That will be your replacement of your lack of prana, because that is essentially needed if you want to be part of Nasu’s gender bending wet dream.

1) Draw a circle with the shapes of the following image given. Any object used to draw the circle is acceptable. Do NOT make any mistakes while drawing. Each of the shapes on this circle represents the rules of the competition for the Servants to follow. Failure to draw any of them properly may resulted in unwanted conditions or absence of conditions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“My god, look at all of these explanations,” Eisen shows the paper toward his friends, “I don’t think I can remember any of this.”

The paper seems to be showing circles with so many shapes and lines inside it, along with some box detailing the meaning of those shapes.

Saito reads them out loud, “These lines represent the numbers of Masters and Servants in the war. These are words classifying the Classes of Servants. These determine Masters’ roles within the war. These related to the number of initial Command Seals given to the Masters. These represent the type of Servants being summoned, either good or bad, or even part of the Nasuverse.”

“Maybe we should ignore that last part,” Charles springs a suggestion, “It is a bit too predictable if all Servants came from Type Moon. At this point there are too many people playing FGO, and some of them even well versed on who or what their weaknesses are. If, let’s say, we summon Servants from other franchise, it’ll be harder to figure them out.”

“Doesn’t that sound like ReCreators?” Aranzo mumbles in wonder, “The anime even have their own version of murder, death, kill.”

“I’ll see no problem with that,” Masako somehow agrees with Eisen, “It’s not like this thing is real in the first place.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2) Put the stone onto the circle and it will take care of everything. The stone will also become a lesser grail that will connect to the greater grail of our world, so no need to kill anyone’s wife or daughter for this purpose.

3) The Command Seals will be given to the potential Masters. At that point, summoning circles will automatically appear when your hearts desired. We are making sure that none of you need to go through more drawings and some other overly long fill, fill, fill chant just to get your Servant. Just throw your catalyst and put your body close to the circle and let the magic begin.

4) Catalysts can be anything. It can be limited edition figures, it can be DVD or Blu-Ray disc, it can be pictures of some kind. Go wild with your selection. Remember, you can only summon one servant per person. That is one absolute rule you cannot change using the ritual circle.

5) Congratulation, at this point you are a Master with a Servant of your dream. You can now live your dream of becoming the next Shirou Emiya with even more ridiculous dreams to be fulfilled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“This thing sounds legit and bullshit at the same time,” Saito mumbles, glaring straight at the paper as if he is burning the paper telepathically, “I would like to call bull on everything, and calling this fiction, but whoever wrote this seems to have given way too many details as if this thing is truly real.”

Shraffe sighs, “There are too many things that makes no sense here whatsoever that we could pass this off as bullshit. First off, how can a simple rock like that manages to give off mana equivalent to what is necessary for Heaven’s Feel?”

“I don’t know, man,” Eisen shrugs with his arms wide, “Would you like to explain to me how a simple gem managed to revive a man wounded by a spear with killing curse, or a man uses up most of his body to conjure a world-creating spell that ends with failure?”

“Both of them were done by Rin Tohsaka, and she is always the most awesome Rin?”

That was supposed to be a sarcastic remark, but someone didn’t take that as one.

“Rin Tohsaka is always the best Rin,” Eisen nods, looking happily as if he just achieved something good.

Eisen has a particular, peculiar interest when it comes to sexual orientation.

He is Rin-sexual, which means his boner pops up if he sees anybody named Rin or nicknamed Rin around him.

It doesn’t matter if that person is a female or a male, his tent only discriminates by names.

In fact, his previous girlfriend is named Rin.

Saito suddenly pulls his hand with clock toward him as he mutters, “Well, if you want to do it, you have to do that alone. Time’s up and I should go to the grocery store by now.”

Shraffe stands up, “I have a sister to take care of. That means you are all on your own.”

Eisen simply shrugs it off, “I guess it is what it is then. I can do this by myself, no worries.”

With that, the three decide to end their “club activity” there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As his home is the closest, Eisen simply needs to walk few minutes before actually reaching his home, a big mansion.

He lives in a noble-esque area, where rich people lives inside their massive homes, flaunting their wealth while living like everyone else; eat, poop, sleep.

Some of them even opted to show how lonely there are, because some couldn’t even afford to pay for a single maid.

This is the part where Eisen shines the most.

His home is as dull as it is, almost looks like a haunted house.

At least electricity is there. He paid them to have them running.

But there’s nobody working there. No maid. No gardener. Not even a butler.

Not giving a shit to this, he decides to use the back lawn to draw the circle. He can finally use this permanent marker he found on the street that he has been itching to use.

Let’s hope nothing goes wrong there…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saito uses the train to go to his home.

From the capital city Crimsone, he rides the train and goes all the way to the neighboring state, DT-01.

While Crimsone is acting like how a capital city acts, what with the crowd gatherer and also a place where people just opted to hang around, where people decide it is a good place to get a job, and so on and so forth.

DT-01, on the other hand, is a place where technology is being used as for a research. It is a Development Town after all.

There are two DT states in Ruby Luxuria, and both of them have their own vision of research.

01 works on researching how to improve people’s lifestyle. All companies like mobile phones, cosmetics and some other companies all have their labs created here.

02, the smaller location, on the other side of Meraja, is for military purpose.

As of now, Saito returns to his home, an apartment he rent somewhere close to the train station.

His family’s home is not in 01, but in DT-02, as his parents are scientists working on weapons for the country to stockpile somewhere until they get to actually use it, which may or may not means never.

But the parents are pussy ass who couldn’t bear having any of their children to get out of their face, and this is as far as they could compromise.

At least he gets to bring his cat around.

“Nya!”

His Scottish Fold cat jumps into the scene, seeing him and calling him out.

This means that she is hungry and in need of food.

He sighs, grabbing the cat as he mutters, “Let’s go to the store then.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shraffe also takes the train, but instead of going to where Masako had gone to, he simply needs to reach the second stop from there, arriving to where the more rural housing area is located.

Unlike both of his friends, he lives with his family in a normal double-storied house, like any other families, though this family itself is far from normal. It is so not normal that trying to explain that in this chapter will be but a waste of time.

And so he enters his home as usual, speaking out loud, “I’m home” so that people will know he’s there.

A beautiful brunette older woman appears from the living room, smiling wide at him, “Welcome home, Shraffe. Will you do me a favor?”

Giving her a simple nod, he moves to the dining table and grabs a tray of foods and a drink in a jug and carries them up to the floor above, stopping before a door that reads ‘Dangerous beast; keep out’, written by crayon.

With a kick, he kicks the door with his bare foot as he speaks out loud, “Kelly, it’s your 4 p.m. lunch.”

He suddenly hears some sort of grumbles and crashes inside the room, but he is not bothered by it.

He hears this almost every day. This is nothing new to him.

KREEEEK!

From inside, a girl with black hair with blue tips and wearing a pink pajama with a hoodie on.

She opens up a smile at his sight, speaks out loud to him, “Welcome home, Onii-chan!! Please come in, like always!”

With that, he enters the room as the door closes and seemingly locked.

Don’t worry, nothing weird is happening behind the door.

In that room filled with posters of anime and video games, he puts the tray on a desk as he sits before the girl, who quickly munches onto the food, eating happily, “Delicious!!!”

Shraffe glares at this girl, Kelly Aranzo as she bites onto what should have been inside her belly hours ago, “You didn’t come down again. Mom cooked you this early in the morning, knowing you won’t be coming to school again. You could have at least get down to the kitchen and eat this.”

“B-b-b-but!!!” she suddenly puts down her plate, looking like she is about to cry (playfully), “I just got my Fire Emblem Warriors pre-order! I don’t want to stop just to get something to eat and stop beating up 1000 of poor enemies!”

“You used the same excuse yesterday, and the day before that! The only difference is that you changed the name of the game you’re playing, or the anime you are watching!”

Kelly cries out loud, “WAAAAA!!! Onii-chan is bullying me!!!!”

“SHUT UP!” he increases his voice, “You are 16 years old! You are not supposed to waste your time with video games and stuff. You should at least go to school and mingle around!”

“I am not 16!” the girl now turns furious, “I am 3 years old, born in this world with accelerated growth that turns me into teenagers overnight! You can’t expect me to learn how to socialize in just few months!”

Those words are, most definitely a lie. There is no way a girl just pop up and 3 years later, grows to be an annoying little sister.

“You are not even trying at all…”

Her head falls onto the table, and now she cries for real, “I’m scared… my class has no Onii-chan in it…”

“Of course not. You are a year younger than me…”

“But… without Onii-chan…”

Kelly is obviously having an issue of her own.

She is a NEET, or (for weeb who don’t understand English)a hikkikomori.

She prefers to stay inside her room, playing games and watching anime than even eating in the dining room.

She can go outside, except she needs her trusted big bro to be her chaperon, like a 3-year old.

She isn’t like that before. Kelly is a perfectly normal teenage girl that can walks around, befriending everyone as she is quite a cheerful person.

That woman outside is her mother.

Nope, not his mother. Her mother.

She is his stepmom, since his mom is already dead prior to this story. Even then, the one that troubles her life is her own daughter.

Every day, before going to work, she cooks her nice meal for her lunch, always hoping for her to come down to at least grab the food into her room.

That tactic never works, and will never work.

As Kelly finishes her food, Shraffe notices of bottles at the edge of the bed, clearly hiding out in the corner. The bottles have yellow liquid in it.

“You… peeing inside the bottles again?”

As he turns to her, he is quickly greeted by her crying face, mumbling to him, “What do you expect me to do, going to the toilet?”

“Yes.”

“All by myself?”

Shraffe is now speechless.

She really doesn’t want to do anything outside of her room without him around. If she wants to go to the toilet, he must be around. If she wishes to go to the convenient store, he must be around.

It is actually lucky for him that she can sleep without him…

Xxxxxxx

When she finally finishes her food, Shraffe decides to get out to clean her dishes at the kitchen since, well, that is one thing she won’t do with him around.

The older woman appears beside him as he starting his work, “It’s fine, I can do it for her.”

With nothing much to counter her words, he simply moves away, letting her do all the chores as she sighs.

It seems having a daughter like Kelly is really taking toll into her. No mom would want their children to become NEET after all.

Maybe talking to her will cheer her up, “When will dad come home again?”

Dammit, wrong question!

It seems even after getting a new wife, his father still not acting much around their family.

Back then when his mom is still alive, he would go and do a lot of hard work, day and night…

Working as part of ambassadors that are pretty much living outside of their country most of the time is a super hardwork for him, especially when Ruby Luxuria isn’t the most favorable country as of now.

The kingdom is too big for its own good, and with its ancient past of having a conqueror literally calling himself a King of Pervert, running out capturing ladies of different kingdoms to be his wives…

Not a good reputation for such country eh?

Makes him wondering why this guy never appears in Fate franchise? The stories seem to be really love putting themselves in a fictional world called ‘Earth’, a place that other anime and manga seem to use a lot.

What the fuck is Earth? Is it some kind of an established world or something? A public domain, perhaps?

Why can’t they just made any story based on Margia?

But, hey, whatever floats the boat of the animators…

As of now, his dad should be in this country called Fuyuki, and he spends way too long of a time there.

Now, his stepmom seems to be really pissed off, “You know, I am surprised that I still didn’t go around, fucking any other younger men around the town, like that porn he loves to watch so much.”

Yup, his dad really loves watching porn. He wishes to be a porn director one day.

That’s not a good dream for a dad to have, especially when he has a wife and a daughter in this place he still calls home.

The woman keeps on mumbling, “Three years… three years and we only did it few times! He is always overseas! He only speak to us if we call him! I bet he have fun with so many porn and hentai in Fuyuki!”

In the anime Fate/Stay Night, Fuyuki may have been a small town, but in the real world, Fuyuki is a whole country itself, with Clock Tower as its capital city and one of the more famous districts for otaku, Akihabara.

The elderly used to say that Akihabara is supposed to be in Japan… which is another public domain name of a country, which makes him wonder if they are also a bunch of otaku when they were young.

They also seem to be rambling about how there are way too many countries, as in 195 countries.

Holy macaroni, that’s way too much for a number.

Maybe they were talking about some weird ancient shit or something? Margia only has 5 countries. He has no idea where did the other 190 countries come from.

Oh god, he is off topic!

Back to looking at how pissed his mom is, she screams out some more, “I started to think that he just wanted to employ a maid that can take of his son for the rest of her life!!!”

Shraffe chuckles, “Let’s be real here… he just want to have sex legally. Rape is a big no-no, and Ruby Luxuria is the only country with prostitution being highly illegal.”

“Yeah,” she nods to herself, “That should be it… he just following his libido. His brain IS his libido!”

She suddenly startled and quickly turns toward him, “I- I’m sorry you have to see me like this… I usually just ramble like this when you’re not around…”

“I can see why your daughter is scared to go down here…”

The woman lowers her head in sadness, “It really is my fault, isn’t it? I am supposed to be Houka Mizuki, one of the best officers of Luxuria! How did my life turn upside down like this??”

“You are retired though…”

Houka suddenly walks away from the sink, not even finishing with the cleaning as she goes to the living room.

Shraffe shrugs it off.

This must be her off day. She always acts like this during her off days.

“Eh?” he suddenly pulls up his hand.

Lines forming a ‘V’ can be seen on his arm, close to his shoulders.

“Is this Command Seals? It really worked then?”

Impossible. Very impossible…

Super impossible…

“Shraffe?” his stepmom suddenly walks into the kitchen, not even looking sad anymore, now bringing up her arm (the part close to her close to her wrist) as she asks, “Do you happen to know what these red lines are? It seems familiar to me…”

“Onii-chan!!!!”

Footsteps hurrying down with Kelly jumps into the scene, screaming out in shock, showing the back of her palm, “Look at this! I got one of those Command Seals from Fate/St- hey you guys too!!??”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“It has been reported by everyone on the Twitter, Instagram and some other social media that red marks of varying shapes and locations on their bodies appear out of nowhere this evening. Some zealots have claimed that these are the marks of demons.”

_“It’s the demons!! We have been playing gods for so long, demons have come to give us some comeuppance!”_

“It seems they are making demons the good guys here. The scientists have no clue on what caused such phenomena, other than saying that it looks really cool.”

_“There’s no reason for this thing to just appear out of nowhere. We still need more time to figure out what these do, but other than that, we can safely state that these do nothing to affect our lifestyles so far.”_

“I am starting to wonder if science is to correct way to investigate these. Some teachers have protested for the tattoos to be removed from students’ bodies.”

_“For so long tattoos have been illegal within the law of education in Luxuria. If we started to let even these… things to be allowed, we have to give other tattoos a chance too! I for one, do not believe a student should even have a tattoo on their skins, no matter on purpose or not. Those students are the worse type of students!”_

“I believe that teacher has never heard of juvenile before. Meanwhile, a group of nerds have come and saying that these marks mean that we have been selected as participants of a fictional anime war.”

_“First, you summon Servants from the myth, and then, and then you fight and kill other Servants, or you can kill the Masters too. They have Noble Phantasms, which are like finishing moves, unless they are like Tamamo, or Saint George…Owh, OWH, there’s also Mana Transfer, where you can-“_

“I am story to interrupt your focus on his ramble. His words started to loss on us and we would not want to put all of you into the same trance. Whatever it is, it’s just a tattoo. No need to have all the weird fuss about simple red lines all around you.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Like. Subscribe. Share to the Google+.

Saito did just that.

He has no TV, so he just watched the news on his phone.

The news were made by a Youtuber for his Youtube channel as a way to “make news fun”.

But Saito would really love it if he could watch a real news, one that isn’t playing around like that guy.

“Nya!” his cat seems to be meowing at him in quite anger tone in it.

Masako sighs, “Sorry, okay? I don’t just have that much money to buy a TV like our neighbor did. My money is mostly for my and your bellies.”

The guy looks at his palm, looking at the red lines in the shape of a skull.

He then turns to see his cat, also having the same red lines, only this time it looks like a simple drawing of a cat on her body.

“NYA!”

“I’m not staring, okay!!??”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the school starts as normally as they could get, but now everyone can’t stop talking about their Command Seals.

It seems as of yesterday, ALL people in Ruby Luxuria, at least, get the Command Seals. Obviously that’s not what it is supposed to happen.

Other than that, nothing happen throughout the day. Not even a single soul knows what to do with the non-removable lines on their bodies. Naturally, they leave them alone eventually.

The three agrees to talk about this later during their club sessions.

When they enter their clubhouse, the first thing they sees is a girl in red turtleneck and black miniskirt, sitting before a computer as she is watching an anime with… her style… of clothing?

The girl quickly notices of them and standing up, “Em… hello…”

“TADAAAA!!!!” Eisen calls as she seems to be introducing the girl.

“Who…. What….”

“My Servant!” he seems happy when he says that word, “She’s my Servant! I just summoned her right after I finished the ritual.”

The glasses kid glares at him with suspicion, “That was quick.”

Aranzo wonders, “And you summon Rin Tohsaka.”

The girl mumbles, looking down, “Even you know my name…”

Indeed, the girl is Rin Tohsaka from the series Fate/Stay Night. The anime she watches just now is Fate/Stay Night, the Unlimited Blade Works one.

Charles seems really proud of his handy work, “You know it! Rin Tohsaka is the best Rin after all.”

It seems the girl beside him is a bit disturbed of what he just said, “W-what are you-?”

He ignores her, speaking to his friends, “She was so confused with where she are right now. I told her about this place and even give her all FSN-related media for to watch and play with.”

Shraffe seems to have heard of one of his words, “ALL of them?”

“Yup.”

“Even THAT visual novel.”

“Yup.”

Saito grabs him by the collar, shaking him vigorously, “What have you done!? Do you know how dangerous it is to do that!? Haven’t you seen Re-Creators yet!?”

As that happen, Shraffe grabs Rin’s shoulders, startling her by surprise as he quickly asks her, “How much have you seen from what he gave you?”

“I- I have watched the two anime series,” she mutters, seem to be confused with what they are talking about, “I didn’t know how to play the game, so I thought I just waited for him to come and help me with that…”

Ah… he forgot about Rin’s weakness against technology…

“I guess that’s cool then! You don’t really need to play the game. It doesn’t add much to anything, really.”

Not everybody knows that Fate/Stay Night started off as an eroge instead of a proper visual novel. Let’s keep it that way.

Rin simply glares at him. She seems to be really suspicious at him.

Saito quickly pushes Eisen away, seeing her glare, “A-Anyhow, we should introduce ourselves properly this time. I am Saito Masako, a friend of that guy over there.”

His finger points toward the downed Eisen.

Shraffe speaks up next, “The same, Shraffe Aranzo. Nice to meet you.”

He offers her his hand and Rin seems gladly shaking his, “I am Servant Ts- Rin. Rin Tohsaka.”

Hmm… did she just hi-

“Did you just hide your Servant’s class?” Saito calls her out for her strange way of saying her name.

The twin tailed girl seems startled by this, as she quickly responds to him, “There’s no point in saying my class name if people already know my name, right?”

“Not everybody watch Fate/Stay Night,” Shraffe mutters, “And your hairstyle isn’t very distinguishable and actually quite famous in anime too.”

Saito joins in the explanation, “If, let’s say, someone do not know who you are appear before you for a fight, isn’t it better not to reveal your name so easily? That is, after all, the basis of all Holy Grail War.”

“I- I kinda don’t want to-“

“Tsundere,” Eisen is now back on his feet, scratching his head in pain, “Her class is Tsundere.”

As expected, the girl turns red. It is not an exaggeration to say that her face now looks like her turtleneck is way too tall…

That’s a bad analogy…forgive this author…

His two friends are now staring at him, “What?”

“Tsundere,” Charles truly emphasizing on that word, “That’s what her class is. She told me before.”

“I-” Rin seems so hard trying to form a word, “That’s before I didn’t what that word means…”

Saito once again grabs him by the collar, “Alright, we need an explanation. Why everyone gets their own Command Seals? Why is she a Tsundere instead of, I don’t know, a Caster perhaps?”

“Well…” he seems really nervous that he rolls his eyes away…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But then he was forced to show them the circle he made based on the paper given.

He actually drew that at the back of his home.

But something’s wrong.

Masako is the first to point this out, “The circle looks different…”

Shraffe moves close to the circle, poking it with a stick, “Did you really draw this based on what the paper shows?”

“I…” Eisen mutters, “I might have messed up a few…”

“You are not messing up a few,” Rin joins in, moving close to the circle, “You are messing up a lot.”

“How would you know that?”

“It is because I saw this type circle before. Back in my home world, I joined the Clock Tower in making sure that the grail war ends. We’ve figured that Einzbern would want to continue this just to finally get their desired glory. The old man really did obsess with this after all.”

Shraffe wonders, “So you saw this circle?”

She nods, “Thanks to Zelretch, we found this out and captured all of them. He then asks me if I could recreate the gem I used on Shirou, wondering if I could create a bigger gem with a bigger mana. Should have thought he would pull off something like this…”

“What did your Master messed up on then? How is this war going to go with?”

She shakes her head, “I can’t tell for sure. It seems he didn’t limit the numbers of the Masters, instead giving everyone Command Spells instead of seven people. He also didn’t set the Class containers and it seems Servants can just have different Classes of their own for some reason.”

She turns toward him, “When I was summoned here, I was given vague information about this world so I do know this place is called Margia but nothing else. I was also given an objective to win the war, but I wasn’t told how.”

Saito mutters, “We can simply assume that it is the same as any other Holy Grail War, unfortunately if we were to join this war, we will have to not go on the offense.”

Shraffe sighs, “You are right about that. What if the objective is different this time? Who knows how much this guy had done?”

“Hey! That hurt my feelings!” Eisen screams at the two.

Saito shakes his head, ignoring him, “What we should be doing now is to summon a Servant of our own. One way or another people will figure out how to summon their own, and who knows? Maybe a huge death match will start?”

Tohsaka turns toward both friends of her Master, “Are you two going to summon one right now?”

Shraffe pulls out a pendrive, “We bought catalysts. Not sure they’re going to work, but there is no way we could just procure one if we were to summon fictional characters. Summoning randomly is too risky. Knowing us, we are probably going to summon shit ones.”

Eisen seems too excited to say about something, “I summoned Rin using my Heaven’s Feel save file.”

…

…

Shraffe quickly turns toward his Servant, “I’m sorry about your sister. I truly am.”

“Th-thanks…” Rin seems startled a bit from his words.

Eisen pops up beside her, muttering, “Why would you say sorry to her? That’s Shinji’s fault…”

Somehow, his words are responded by Rin’s fist as she calls out, “HAVE A SENSE, WILL YA!?”

With that, he is send flying away from her.

She seems shocked by this, mumbling,”Th-this is my Skill’s fault!”

What the fuck is she talking about?

The two Servant-less Masters simply look away.

Shraffe speaks up to the man beside him, “So, you only need to think about the summoning circle?”

“Yes,” Saito nods, “Put your catalyst on the circle and put your body close to it.”

“Noted. Let’s do this then.”

With just a thought, it is quite amazing that the circle just pops up out of nowhere, ready to pull out any Servants from there.

The two then throw their catalysts away, both in the form of pendrives as they step onto the circles.

The two summoning circles now lighting up, eventually ended with surge of winds that appear shortly before disappear just like that.

The two circles now stand two figures, a man and a woman, before them.

“I see. So you are my Master.”

Before Saito, a black-haired man with short beard, wearing black clothing with some gold on it.

The man bows at him slightly, “Servant King, at your service.”

“Shiiiit,” Shraffe stares at this newly appeared Servant, “You summoned Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy XV, even at his full power.”

The man pulls his head up toward the man who isn’t his Master, “Wha- how did you know my name?”

Saito chuckles, fixing his glasses. He seems proud of it, “Of course. If we were to defend ourselves, naturally a strong Servant is what we need.”

He stares at his friend’s Servant, “What about yours?”

“I don’t know, man,” Shraffe scratches his head, looking confused for reason he states, “I have never seen this girl before.”

“What did you used as your catalyst?”

“I can’t pick, so I just compiled pictures of all my waifu together, hopping for some luck or something. Maybe that couldn’t be a catalyst of some kind?”

“Sounds like that shouldn’t be a catalyst at all.”

The female, having short, rainbow hair, wearing a green robe with some red accent on it, standing up as she introduces herself, “I am Servant Waifu, at your service.”

…

…

…

“WHA-WHAAAAT!!???” Eisen screams out as he burst into laughter, “What kind of stupid Servant class is that!? Oh my goodness, that is the best class I’ve ever head of…”

Shraffe screams at him, “Hey, this is your fault to begin with!!”

Turning back toward his Servant, he asks her, “Can I know your name, please?”

She simply nods, “I have no name. I a simply known as the Will of Waifu…”

…

…

…

…

“Fuck. I think I just summoned the world’s most dangerous Servant ever…”

What does he meant by that, you might ask? You will have to wait until the next chapter to find that out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unfortunately for them, they were right.

Half of their classes are now having Servants around them. Somehow they know how to summon their own Servants now.

How?

One of them answers with, “There is this one Youtube video that showed us how.”

_How to summon your very own Servant._

_By Eisen-gard_

The content of the video shows Saito and Shraffe summoning their Servants last night.

Right now, the two are standing before Eisen’s desk, with Rin simply looks away sighing, “LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE!!”

By the end of the day, EVERYONE has their own Servant.

Welcome to the Most Problematic Grail War.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[OMAKE]

Now the world of Margia has gone too problematic, what with Servants running around, ready for a fight at any moment, what they need is someone on a neutral side of the war; their own Ruler.

So, the author decides to summon his own Servant into the field.

Now appearing, Servant Referee, Jeanne D’arc (TypeMoon) to appear in this story.

Unfortunately, since there are like, tons of variation of Jeanne D’arc running around, and there seems to be no duplication rule as of now (the only rule Eisen didn’t messed uo), this Jeanne is also subjected to a very different change.

She is now, instead of her violet battle armor, she wears battle armor with the color of black and white stripes all over the armor.

She also seems fond of a very colorful language.

“Shut the fuck up, Luxuria!” Jeanne is now staring straight toward the author with a really pissed look on her, “You are the one who fucking summon me into this world. I had to wear this stupid clothing because you had the nerve to summon me when there’s already other Jeanne D’arc around! Don’t you see how stupid this idea is!?”

But… you did a good job as a Ruler in Fate/Apocrypha…

“I did nothing, okay!? I run all over the place, following this strange hallucination I had. The war didn’t even end like how it is supposed to be! There’s already another Ruler and he breaks the team battle rule like it was nothing!”

I see…

“I also saved this guy who couldn’t even stay in one place without getting himself killed! I can’t even fuck that guy because that annoying trap just shove his cheery ass face all over the place! When that shit died, I still can’t fuck that guy because he is a FUCKING DRAGON!”

Wow, spoilers!

“STOP INTERRUPTING WHILE I’M SPEAKING, YOU SHIT AUTHOR!!!”

This is going to take awhile…

 

**End chapter.**

**Another shit story by me. You are welcome.**

**Servant:** Rin Tohsaka  
**Class:** Tsundere  
**Master:** Charles Eisen  
**Alignment:** Lawful Dere

**Strength:** Not much  
**Endurance:** Not quite  
**Agility:** Can flip  
**Mana:** Amazing  
**Luck:** Hmm…. Not sure

**Skills:**

Mood Swing: B+

Magecraft Mastery: A++

Reinforcement: A+

**Noble Phantasm:**

???: EX

??: A+

??: A+++

 

**Servant:** Noctis Lucis Caelum **  
Class:** King **  
Master:** Saito Masako ****  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

**Strength:** Dayum **  
Endurance:** All day **  
Agility:** Can dodge **  
Mana:** It’s good ****  
Luck: Hahahaha, really?

**Skills:**

Warp: A+

Weapon Mastery: EX

Elemancy: A+

**Noble Phantasm:**

???: EX

???: A+

???: A++

 

**Servant:** Will of Waifu **  
Class:** Waifu  
**Master:** Shraffe Aranzo  
**Alignment:** Chaotic Yandere

**Strength:**? ****  
Endurance: ?  
Agility: ?  
Mana: ?  
Luck: ?

**Skills:**

???

**Noble Phantasm:**

???: EX

???: E-EX

 


	2. You Get a Servant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a Servant! You get a Servant! Everybody gets a Servant!  
> -Oprah Winfrey-

(Warning: Spoiler for everything, including your life)

It was night.

Jeanne D’arc, the Servant summoned by me, the author himself, decided that it is best to just ignore the crap out of me and started walking all over the place, checking out the city of Ruby Luxuria.

“Shut up, author! Stop talking in my head! It’s annoying already!”

Unfortunately, while I intended to summon the vanilla Jeanne D’arc that you guys may have watched from the anime Fate/Apocrypha, or played her in Fate/Grand Order, somehow, somewhere, thanks to someone who really has no idea how to follow the rule of drawing magic circle, this Jeanne, while having a pure, blond face of the Maiden of Orleans, instead acting like her “sister”, the more famous Jeanne D’arc Alter.

Confusingly, she has the memories of being the Ruler from Apocrypha, considering the Alter version was summoned during a singularity in Orleans in FGO.

She is now Servant Referee, apparently a class way overpowered than Ruler. It seems she holds the absolute power in rule enforcing, unlike Ruler who might need to use their Command Spells to do so against rogue Servants.

It is because this Servant has no Command Seals, instead having Absolute Obedience, a skill that forced people to follow the rule, EX.

Don’t blame me. Blame the one who drew the circle like he drew Van Gogh painting, when Van Gogh is still a baby.

Jeanne now arrives near a group of people who watches a video titled ‘How to Summon your own Servant’ and now are referring to some of the Fate anime to see who they wished to summon.

“Ooh, how about we summon Gilgamesh? Instant win.”

“Not really. He won’t listen to you and he may killed you in favor of someone else.”

“What about Altria?”

“YOU MEAN, ARTORIA!?? Yeah, sure. Why not? She is thousand times nicer than Gil.”

“What about Jeanne? She is hotter than Artoria.”

Jeanne simply mutters out loud from their back, “Please don’t. I don’t think I can take it if I had to see one more goddamn Jeanneface around me. Alter and her Lily version is already more than enough.”

With her voice is heard, everyone seems panicking, turning toward her in shock.

They quickly run away for some reason, leaving Jeanne sighs, “Pretty sure somebody is going to summon me at some point.”

Somewhere else in that country, some people sneeze out loud.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Long ago, according to old people who are still alive (somehow), Margia isn’t a world made up of 5 countries originally, but made up of more than 200 smaller countries.

Thanks to Ruby Luxuria and the King of Perverts, through annexations, he conquered all other countries and made this world only have one.

After that, a powerful destructive force appear, calling herself the Will of Waifu appear and wreck the shit out of that giant kingdom in the matter of a week.

After that, the being just disappear and the King of Perverts gave four lands to fight over as Ruby Luxuria stands as still the largest, but not the only country around.

Another war erupted and now the four are known as Fuyuki, Lucis, Aincrad and Queens.

Some say the Will of Waifu is a force of hatred created by gods to punish the king for forcefully gathering harems of his own.

Some say the Will of Waifu is a man-made weapon built by those who were cuckolded by the king.

Some say the Will of Waifu is a collective thought of females who were captured by him.

Regardless of who are what Waifu is, getting her summoned into the present is clearly going to be bad for Shraffe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is as bad as trying to explain to his stepmom and his sister that a woman is now going to live in that house.

“No,” Houka glares at him, clearly angered by her stepson, “I won’t let just any woman to live in this home, inside the same room as you.”

Just now, he lied to her and told her that Waifu, by the name Leliana, is his cousin from his dead mom’s side who ran away from home in Aincrad because her parents played VR online game too much, she got fed up of them.

It is supposed to be believable because Aincrad has a problem of online game addiction that even adults have.

Shraffe mutters, “She doesn’t need to be in the same room as mine. She can use the guest room.”

Waifu suddenly grabs his arm, moving her face close to him, giving him a really dangerous puppy eyes, “But… I just want to be with you…”

Kelly grumbles, somehow angered by something, “Nii-san, don’t lie. Just tell us she is your Servant.”

Her mother nods in agreement, “Yup. Tell us the truth already. You summoned her into this world, right?”

Wha-

HUUUUUUUH??

Houka chuckles, “Sorry, but I spent way too much time on FGO. I got nothing else to do, after all.”

“When did you have time doing that? You are a private investigator. You are not supposed to be playing video games!”

“Work is hard, you know?” she suddenly looks down, “Not everyone is going to go and meet people like us for any help.”

Kelly simply chuckles, “The timing is too close to be coincidental. Besides, your family on your mother’s side hates you.”

For him, that sounds offensive, “That’s not true! One of them actually likes me!”

“Okay, who?”

…

…

…

Yeah… that’s not gonna happen…

Shraffe’s family before this one isn’t a very good one.

His parents’ marriage was not accepted by his mother’s parents, and thus they decided to give his mother’s life a living hell instead of just ignoring her.

He remembers so many times the names they used to call him, pranks they played on him even harms they tried to inflict on him.

No, his mother dies of natural cause. She had a cancer.

Still, that is the only lie he could think of. His dad doesn’t have that big of a family one could forget names.

Houka seems to be staring at him for a moment, before opening up her mouth, “Fine, she can stay here. She needs to be close to you, after all. But she stays in the guest room. We don’t want any any suspicious interaction in this home.”

“Thanks, mom!”

Shraffe feels really grateful as he goes and grabs Waifu’s hand, “Let’s go, Le- err, Waifu.”

“It’s Leliana,” Waifu mutters.

Huh?

“What are you-“

“My name is Leliana,” the rainbow-haired girl mutters.

He looks at her, confused, “I thought your name is W-“

“My mom didn’t pop me out of her belly and call me Will of Waifu. I was born as Leliana Hathaway. Will of Waifu is simply my legend.”

“That’s neat. My mouth got uncomfortable calling your ‘Waifu’ all the time. Come on, I’ll show you where the room is.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That was few days ago.

Ever since then, almost everyone is seen to have their Servants around the class.

Recently the government has given Servants of Masters born in this country their own citizenship. With this, the Servants are now freely walking around the earth, living their lives out with no reason to be scared of people asking, “Who the fuck are you?”

Somehow people could just accept this change very easily.

Shraffe and Saito were a bit skeptical with this, however.

What would the government get from this? Most of these Servants are literal threat to humanity, so how come there are no action taken against that?

Meh, probably for the best.

As of now, they are inside their class and not their clubhouse, because study is still a mandatory thing to do, even if you are 18 years old and only few months till all the world’s burden lie on your shoulders.

Then again, the teachers aren’t even here. They are currently having a very long meeting of this moment, and now the students just hanging around with their peers, showing off their cool Servants off to their friends.

From the two’s points of views, they are looking at colorful characters from different media filling up the class.

From 20 people inside the class, the number has increased twice and now it feels a bit too stuffy in here.

What usually filled with only the colors of white and green and few of other colors of their bags and jackets, the class is now having some sort of color explosion that both of them felt a bit dizzy.

Either that or they are all freaking noisy right now.

“That is one cute waifu you got there!”

“Damn, this guy is going to be awesome in fighting!”

“OMG, you can summon oppa?”

“My Servant is definitely going to win in this grail war. He is, after all, the best.”

Saito feels angered for them for a moment. He felt that they are taking this matter for granted. While this war’s true winning condition is unknown, it is safe to say that fighting will definitely be involved. Fighting can definitely lead to death.

Shraffe is disgusted by how they are annoyingly cheerful in this type of matter. He sees that none of them sees how this moment can subsequently turn awry and dark in just a matter of seconds.

Then again, these two are quite judgmental people, that is why they never had any girlfriend.

Eisen, on the other hand, seemingly humming as he looks happy looking at these crowded people.

His action did not go unnoticed, as Rin, who has been sitting beside him, speaking up to him, “You look suspiciously happy.”

“I don’t know. I just felt like this class felt a bit gloomy before.”

“You mean, they are not this noisy?”

“They are, but the atmosphere is a bit too different nowadays.”

Suddenly, a short-haired, black-haired female student with a male behind her approaches him.

Eisen quickly calls out to her, “Hey, Rin, what’s up?”

Rin startled, quickly looking at him before realizing he wasn’t talking to her.

The girl before him smiles at him, “I would like to first thank you for making that video for all of us to watch and learn.”

“It’s just a pleasure of mine.”

“Then, I shall introduce you to my own Servant, Loyalty.”

Before him is a purple-haired man in purple armor, bowing at him, “Sir Eisen, I am Servant Loyalty. It is nice to meet you.”

Shraffe mutters out loud toward him, “Loyalty? What an irony. Aren’t you the wife-fucker, Lancelot du Lac?”

The man in armor quickly stumbled a bit in shock, confirming his true identity.

The girl also looking surprised, “H-how did you know!?”

Saito mumbles loudly, “FGO.”

“That… mobile game? I should have known you guys would know this kind of stuff!”

She then turns away from them, walking away along with her Servant, “Let’s not waste our time here, Lancelot.”

“Yes, milady.”

With her returning to her peers, Eisen suddenly crashes landing his head on his desk.

Masako notices his action first, “Someone looks down.”

Aranzo simply shrugs, “Can’t blame the guy. They were one of the happier couples when they dated.”

Eisen whispers, but can be heard by those around him, “Why does it have to be Lancelot, though? That guy is a cuckold master known in history…”

“You are talking about the TypeMoon version or the Earthling version?” Shraffe wonders of him.

Leliana takes interest in his question, “Earthling?”

“Ah, you wouldn’t know this but ever since who knows when, there is this public domain fictional world called Earth and it seems people have been making an expanded universe out of that world. There are like, histories, starting from a story of first humans, Adam and Eve and till modern era, something similar to us but different.”

Masako provides more explanation, seeing Noctis also looking confused to this Earthling myth, “Margia doesn’t have that kind of creation myth. For us, we have bunch of rocks forming with people in it, forming together into one giant planet with those people starting civilization of their own. There are no complicated things like gods or goddesses, elephants on turtles, world trees or anything like that.”

“I see,” Rin mutters to herself, “By the way, who is that girl; that Lancelot’s master.”

Saito points out, “That is Rina Emiya. People just called her Rin. She came from Fuyuki. She’s the token good girl here. But, as you can see, she holds grudges easily.”

“Emiya?” Tohsaka questions her surname, as Eisen quickly calls her out, “She has nothing to do with Shirou Emiya here. Your world is a fiction for us, after all.”

She simply nods, “Of course, there is no way she has anything to do with him.”

One of the desks before them is suddenly being kicked, startling them as they seem to be in the presence of delinquents.

You can tell because they are not buttoning the school uniform, showing off their colorful t-shirts inside them. Also, their hairs are way too weird to be called normal.

Meraja doesn’t really concern on the students’ look or anything. Meraja doesn’t really concern about their students or anything. As long as they get good grades or anything good, it is fine to do whatever they please to do so.

This is why this academy seems to have attentions of even other countries.

This asshole over here is from Queens.

Meet Brendan Houston, a fake blonde guy with hairs slick to the back; he is a problematic one that parents just give up. That is why he is here in Meraja; because Meraja accept everybody no matter who you are or what you are.

As of now, he is the leader of the bullies here in Meraja. He also has no idea what a bully really means.

All he did is cat calling everyone and making furious face while sitting on the rooftop. He also constantly kicking trash bins and desks but that seems to be a habit of him since he also sometimes kick the wall for no apparent reason, according to some witnesses. He never asks for others’ moneys nor did he ever punch people in the face.

It is perfectly acceptable that this guy, who aren’t even terrifying everyone, do get a girlfriend of his own, but that should be in another story altogether.

Brendan is now glaring at the three before chuckling, “So, even losers like you guys get to have your own Servants?”

Suddenly, the one beside him whispers out loud, “Boss, one of them is the one that posted the video.”

“So?”

“You heard about the whole grail war thing thanks to him, right?”

“Owh…”

He is also can be really dumb…

Brendan quickly shrug it off, “Anyway, I have learned from Wikipedia about Holy Grail War-“

Saito cuts him off, “Congratulation, you learned everything you need to know in Wikipedia. You are now a master of information. May I ask if you really know what a Master and a Servant are?”

The guy startled by his question, “Master is… a participant and Servant is… the summoned being…”

“Close enough.”

“Hey, wait a minute!! Why am I being subjected to a pop quiz about your nerdy stuff!? I don’t need to know whatever this is all about! The grail war is just a murder, death, kill, right!?”

Shraffe points his finger toward Eisen, “Unfortunately this asshole over here messed up the ritual, so we don’t even know if it really is a murder, death, kill tournament.”

“Really now? Does it really matter now? It is an annoyance to have you losers having Servants of your own. I simply help out by taking things you do not deserve to have.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Shraffe wonders, “Why are you suddenly acting like a purist of some sort…?”

Houston simply ignores him, speaking out to him, “Rooftop, now.”

With that, his band of five disappears out of that class.

Noctis mumbles, “What an asshole. I have never seen this kind in my school.”

Rin shakes her head, “His arrogance reminds me of someone.”

Leliana stares at her Master, “Master, don’t waste your time with those peasants.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With that, the day end with nothing much.

The three, along with their Servants, decide not to stay inside their club for today, instead opted to stay out for the duration of today.

Shraffe speaks up toward the Servants, “Now that we are finally free, how about we show you guys around?”

“Great idea,” King nods in agreement, “I would love to know the place I am standing on right now. How about a tour from you three, Masters?”

“I just said that…”

The three goes to show them around, first moving to where the commercial district in Crimsone is, passing through the housing area and then goes to a different part of the commercial district, where people hang around the most there.

That was the plan, though it seems they are forgetting something.

“Owh, come on!!!!”

The six heard of the voice as soon as they reach the gate.

Ah, of course…

Some people have been waiting for them on the rooftop for a really long time before.

That is certainly a level of dedication that should be admired.

From up there, Brendan screams out at them all, “It has been hours!! Where are you guys going!??”

With the speed of light, he runs all the way from the stairs, straight toward the gate, as everyone just staring at his antic.

Other of his peers simply walk into the scene, as people doesn’t seem mind waiting for them to come here as they waltz in.

Along with the five-man team is the smurfette of the group; the sole female who is also Brendan’s girlfriend, the white-haired female, Sarah Q.

Unlike Brendan, the Luxurian-born beauty is the real deal bully. She hits people. She slutshame people. She kicks people in the groin… intentionally… for the lulz… at any given- you get the point.

As soon as she arrives there, not even wearing her school’s female uniform of blue skirt and white shirt properly (as she is now wearing shorter length skirt and instead having dark blue vest covering her body), she scoffs at the six, “It is really rude to make people wait for you. You should at least come and beg for him to spare you.”

Shraffe sighs, looking away by rolling his eyes.

He never like when the girl is around. She is really dangerous to even stand close to. He knows that. She is his next door neighbor.

Literally next door.

He mumbles out loud, “It seems pointless either way. Even if we come and kneel before all of you, I’m pretty sure you are going to goad all the dudes to beat the crap out of us. That seems to be your go-to thought process.”

Eisen pulls his hand up, “We want to stay alive a bit longer, sorry.”

Brendan screams out, “Then, I guess your time as a Master of this war is going to be over now. Ken!”

Unimportant mook #1, also known as Ken (name subject to change) steps forward shoving his palm forward, “It’s your turn, Hairdo!”

Servant Hairdo jumps out of his astral form, showing himself in the form of blonde-haired man with gravity defying hair, wearing some sort of fantasy-based uniform. This guy is also holding an absurdly big sword, which he rests the hilt part of the blade on his shoulder.

“Cloud Strife, interesting choice,” Saito comments on Hairdo’s appearance.

“Wha- how did you know who he is!?” Ken, like everyone in the group that isn’t a male, looks shock as if M Night Shyamalan actually made a good movie for once.

Wait, he did… That’s why he is famous…

Still, the expressions on their faces show that they do not see this one coming.

Masako simply responds with, “Are you an idiot? Of course I’d know who this guy is. He is from Final Fantasy 7. Everybody knows that.”

“Of course, should have expects a geek like you would have able to tell his True Name. Still, do you know his ability? His skills? Perhaps, his Noble Phantasm??” Ken seems really confident with his questions.

“It’s the Buster Sword, isn’t it?”

…

…

“Owh, GOD DAMN IT!!”

Masako keeps on speaking out loud, “That appearance you’ve summoned him from must be from his prime form, meaning he is not from the movie Advent Children, which is the stronger version of him and a better weapon to boot. Perhaps he also did not come equipped with his bike.”

Saito points his finger toward King behind him, “My Servant here is a fellow Final Fantasy protagonist. But, he is way stronger in term of skills and abilities. Not to mention, I summoned him from the later part of the game, which means he is at his strongest.”

“Owh, shut up!” Ken screams back at him, “Cloud is a way better MC than whoever yours is.”

“Really? You don’t even know him and you already judged him?”

Before Ken is able to speak some more, Sarah seems to have pissed off already, “Would you two ladies please shut the fuck and start killing each other already?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” he looks scared shitless for a moment there as he calls out to his Servant, “Hairdo, go and get his ass!”

“Noctis!” Saito jumps backward with his Servant throws a blade past him, moving close toward Cloud.

In an instance, he disappears in blue light, reappearing right in front of Cloud and pulls out his default one-handed sword, Engine Blade, a weapon with the hilt that looks like an engine.

As redundant as it sounds, apparently the sword is good enough that when Cloud quickly brandishes his bigger sword, instead of being pushed away, the two simply able to fight equally before jumping off away from each other.

“Awesome trick there!” Ken screams out at him, “But, it won’t be enough to defeat my Hairdo, as Buster Sword isn’t his only Noble Pha-!”

He suddenly notices that Noctis simply throws something at the group, which explodes upon reaching the floor.

The ground quickly turns into ice, which everyone screams out in cold and shivering. Luckily the three’s part of the floor aren’t getting iced, so they are not the one hugging their bodies.

Brendan questions this phenomenon, “What the fuck, bro! You are not supposed to interrupt people talking to you!”

Shraffe sighs, “Suddenly we’re the bad guys here…”

Sarah seems already wanting to kill someone as she now screams out at the boys of her team, “How about get your shit together and attack them at once! You guys are thugs! You guys are not supposed to play heroes here!”

Nodding to each other, three more people appear into the scene, acting as Hairdo’s reinforcement against the three losers.

Well, one man, one ball and one … L block?

You see, in most depiction of Holy Grail War, Servants are mostly badass people that can do badass things like throwing a spear with 100 percent accuracy, or riding a Pegasus with the speed of light, or things close to that.

When Eisen decided to not draw the part of the ritual where the Servants are only grounded from Nasuverse, it should be no surprise that more badass people can be summoned into this “war”.

Case in point; Servant King on this side and Hairdo on the other side.

Unfortunately when there are no limits on who you can summon, not once will you imagine that there will be shit-tier Servants that will be summoned here.

Case in point; those three newcomers.

While one of them can be considered not a shit, the other two are questionable at best.

Right now, all three of them are slapping their faces with their palms, unable to contain their disappointment over the opponents they are facing right now.

As of now, even the audiences around them are facepalming right now.

Brendan is now laughing proudly, “Looks like you guys are scared! Are you scared? You should be! As of now, not only Hairdo will be kicking your sorry asses, but Servant Plumber, Waka Waka and even L Block will put your loser face back to where it’s belonged to!”

Oh, god… this is just stupid…

Right now, they are looking at Mario, Pacman and the L-shaped block from Tetris.

Never mind those two, but how did the last one even considered as a Servant?

“How about we all just team up and get this over with?” Shraffe offers a solution.

With that, the two simply nod, as him and Eisen call out, “Come!”

Rin and Leliana appear out of their astral forms, now standing side by side to the King as each seems to be holding a weapon of their own.

Tsundere seems to be holding what appears to be a sword with jewel as blade.

Waifu, on the other hand, is wearing a pair of gauntlets around her hand. Somehow, an image of a short-haired female in black skin tight outfit with leather corset around her and metal mask covering her face can be seen as a ghostly image beside her.

“A bit too courageous, don’t you think so?” Brendan mutters, ordering his minion, “Don’t give them mercy!”

Right at the start of their battle, L Block flies high up in the sky and slowly descending as the block seems to be spinning clockwise.

Plumber jumps over Noctis, going for a stomp but the King simply throws a blade to the side, warping away from his sudden jump and kicks him away to the side.

The guy somehow turns smaller.

Cloud and Leliana simply engage in a fight, exchanging attacks from their weapons while dodging each other’s.

Nothing special there.

Pacman moves closer and closer toward Rin, opening and closing his mouth while giving what could have been the most annoying sound ever, so annoying Tsundere decide not to give any jack shit and use her Noble Phantasm right away.

With a slash, the ball just disappears as if that thing cannot handle the slash from a really dangerous Mystic Code.

Well, in his defense, that dagger Tohsaka is holding is not a simple weird-looking weapon from a JRPG. It is a weapon made by the guy that gave her Master a way to start this “war” in the first place.

Yup, that guy.

Ignoring all mumbo jumbo terms you can find from wiki, It is easy to say that using the dagger as it is meant to be is disastrous.

In her defense, however, Servant Waka Waka is weak against a touch of a ghost. A ghost. Not a poltergeist. A ghost.

“Waka Waka, no!!!” the ball’s Master seems distraught by this.

Ken (name still subject to change) seems horrified by this, now screaming in anger, “You bastard! You killed my friend’s Servant!”

Shraffe replies to his anger with, “To be honest, nobody wants to hear a ball that makes the same noise as its Servant’s class. We just do a favor and get rid of the annoyance one.”

“Do you think you have the right to kill of our Servants like that!?” Ken screams out at him.

“Do you think YOU have the right to kill of our Servants like that?” Shraffe repeats his question, but emphasizing on one of the words.

Sarah steps forward, speaking up to them all, “Of course we do. You three are the trash of all trashes here in Meraja. Your appearance here is nothing but a hindrance. The fact that you, of all people, are the one that started this grail war business and even one of the first to summon your own Servants means that we are lower beings before your eyes.”

“You meant to say that at the end of the day, it all comes down to a self-esteem issue?”

“Now that you know the truth, how about give us some motivation? Let your Servants die by our hand. No, killing yourself would have been a better choice, you maggots.”

With a simple shred of her uniform, she exposes her shoulders, having so many lines of Command Seals, more than the usual three with some lines have already being written off and fading.

Rin is the first to point out the fact about her Command Seals, “Those four Servants are all hers!”

“What!?” Eisen is the first to react from her words, “That’s impossible! You said that the rule of having only one Servant is the one I didn’t mess up!”

Saito concludes, “That means that she took those lines away from Brendan and his crew.”

“Not mine, though,” Brendan laughs sheepishly, showing his lines on the back of his hand, “She let me keep mine as a trump card.”

But when he turns toward his girlfriend, he sees her glare and quickly looking down in fear.

Sarah turns her attention back to the three, muttering out loud, “For so long I have been forced to put up with your existence. By the order of Sarah Q, I order all three of you to kill those three before you along with their Masters!”

Things have definitely gone serious.

And as serious as it is, Leliana steps forward as she now pulls out a shining red and white sword out of nowhere, pointing her blade toward the girl.

Sarah is really shocked, looking at the sword, “That… you are…?”

The Servant claims, “I am Servant Waifu, and I am a loyal wife of Shraffe. As such I shall not let anybody tries to hurt my beloved.”

Sarah is now chuckling, “Your beloved, eh? Interesting view of your Master. Unfortunately with that trashy Master of yours, there is no way he can provide a stronger mana for you to rely on!”

What the fuck is she talking about?

Waifu ignores her, pulling her sword upward with the blade now showering itself with a pillar of red light. Beside her is a blonde-haired female in knight-like red and white armor, appearing as a ghostly figure that does the same as she does.

The L Block above her now moving down fast, as if it is going to crush her.

Plumber consumes a flower and is now having his red and blue attire into white and red, having his fist on fire.

Hairdo simply spins his sword around, getting ready for an attack as he and Plumber charges forward close to her.

Leliana screams out, **“Clarent Blood-“**

“ **By the order of Jeanne D’arc, all of your attacks are to be cancelled out immediately!”**

The sword loses its light, and Plumber changes his clothing back.

At that moment, Jeanne appears before the two sides, smashing the ground hard with her flag pole as both sides are being thrown away from each other with strong gust of wind flowed by her appearance.

Sarah manages to not lose her balance over the sudden strike, as she now screams out, “Who does this bitch thinks she is!? You are violating a law our king has imposed,  ‘None shall interfere in a fight between Servants’!”

Indeed that is one of the things the king has decided to announce beforehand, along with ‘All Servants of students must join their Masters in the mandatory education’.

Still, she really needs to know who she is addressing to.

Jeanne now pulls her head up, looking straight to the bitch who dare calling her that.

Just a side note, those are not my words. That is really what she thinks in her head right now.

“Bitch, I am Servant Referee, the overseer and judge of this world’s grail war! I am not subjected to any words from fellow participants!”

The girl is taken aback by her words.

Shraffe sighs, moving close to his Servant and offer her a hand.

“Thanks,” she forms a word as red tints can be seen on her face.

Her Master helps her standing up and now he is facing toward Referee, “I guess it is time that we learn about a Ruler-like Servant for this chaotic ‘war’. Still, why are you stopping us?”

“Because it is not the time for war yet,” she turns around, facing him, “Your friend has messed up a condition for winning the war in the first place, as such, simple death match like this is no longer permitted to happen. Instead you will have to form a team of at least eight pairs of Master and Servants in a month before starting a proper match between all of you.”

Saito steps forward, “Is there anything else we need to know about that?”

“I’ll be laying out the detail later. All you need to know is to stay tune to twitch/refdarc between 8 to 10 tonight.”

Hehe… the Maiden of Orleans using Twitch stream…

Before anything, she looks around all over the audiences there, teachers, students and janitors alike, “For now, in one month, do not engage in any more fight. Today shall be an exception, but if there are any more Servants’ deaths, the culprit shall be disqualified immediately. Do not try to fool me!”

She then jumps high before disappearing from there.

With that, everyone just walks away from there, leaving the scene to enjoy the rest of the evening.

Sarah smirks at the members of FOClub, “I guess you guy are lucky for now. For now, of course.”

She motions Brendan and his crew to walk away from there along with their Servants, leaving the three standing there.

Shraffe then turns toward his friends and their Servants, “You know, we are so fucked up in this war.”

“Why?” Eisen looks at him, confused.

“We don’t have any other friends to make up a team of eight.”

God damn it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Jeanne speaks clearly how the team battle works.

Each team can have as many members as they want to, but only eight will be participating in the official match while others act as substitutes.

They will be a special way for the official matches to be carried out, and that will be explained later in the next stream.

Then Jeanne wastes her time speaking about how each team can have various formations, with all positions held within a team are named after the actual classes of the Holy Grail War.

Ruler is the leader of the team, acting as the commander and also the life of the team itself. In some cases, Ruler can be passed to other unit of the team (if the stipulation states of having more than one Ruler)

Saber is the frontline of the team, and considered as the first people that will engage in a fight.

Lancer is the one that sits at the back, acting as the second wave after Saber’s attack or acting as the second line of defense.

Archer is the guy that sits far away, attacking the enemy as a support fire or as part of the main forces.

Assassin is the reconnaissance one and also part of sneak attack.

Rider is the reinforcement for both frontline and middle line.

Caster is the support one, either offensive or defensive. They are the most well-rounded one among them all.

Berserker is the trump card of the team.

Avenger is a special position given to any fallen member that can be bought back into the team after meeting certain conditions set before the match. Any unit can be Avenger.

Shielder is for counterattacking unit that stays protecting any designated unit, most likely Ruler at all cost.

Alterego is a special position that can be used in trade of a dead party member, either a Noble Phantasm or a different Servant, summoned on the same spot as the dead. If it is a Servant, the Servants used to be traded with cannot be revived back into the match. If Noble Phantasm, the Servants used cannot revert back into its previous form till the match ends.

Mooncancer is a special position given to any traitor of the team, and defeating this unit will cause massive disadvantage to the enemy team.

Beast is a special one-man army unit, can be summoned after certain condition is met, and appear temporarily. While Beast is on the field, no other unit except Ruler can fight and will not appear on the field until Beast is no longer on the field.

Somehow, Margia’s first Holy Grail War is in the form of a sport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[OMAKE: History of Rin Tohsaka/Tsundere by RubyLuxuria]

Rin Tohsaka was born in a superb shitty family of magic people or magus. She is extremely talented in young age, and has really good innate ability that her dad, Tokiomi quickly decided that “my first born daughter shall be the head of the family, and shall be getting all my money if I died, even if my daughter is still a child and my wife is the only adult around.”

He also taught of this as well, “Apparently my second daughter is also talented, but I only care about my first daughter so she can go and stay with someone else, because that is truly a legitimate thing to do.”

Then again, Mage’s Association is mostly filled with people who loves playing doctor on other people, so that decision is a given.

Too bad after that he barely care what happen to his second daughter, Sakura afterward, not even stop asking Kariya if she even get to eat good food or if she ever get raped by so many worms that quite a number of hentai doujin was made based around that (don’t ask how I know this).

Truly, father of the year.

That said, Rin, been taught not to give a shit about her sister, not give a shit to her sister even when they go to the same school, not even stop and ask her if she ever get good food, or if her adopted brother ever raped her occasionally.

Truly, sister of the year.

Not to mention, she had the nerve to have a crush on her sister’s crush, and at some point even getting together with him, even though it should have been obvious to her that her sister likes that very man.

Still, as Holy Grail War happen around her, weird things happen and her sister gone out of control and nearly killing everyone. Rin manages to become a good sister, finally, and save her from being a really dangerous final boss.

She then stops crushing on her sister’s crush, now becoming the apprentice of one of the best magus among Clock Tower who won’t play doctor with her sister.

Now, she is summoned into Margia, and is forced to work under a guy who fap on people based on their name alone.

Will she ever be able to work with him? Well, he’s not someone who is stubborn to the core, so maybe she could do that… perhaps…

**That’s the end of the chapter.**

**Next: They are now in start of looking for friends to join a team with, but with their poor popularity, are there even people who want to work with them?**

**Servant:** Jeanne D’arc ****  
Class: Referee ****  
Master: Narrator/Author/RubyLuxuria ****  
Alignment: Neutral Pissed

 **Strength:** Quite good ****  
Endurance: Can run ****  
Agility: It’s good ****  
Mana: Well… ****  
Luck: Not sure

**Skills:**

Absolute Obedience: EX

Charisma: A

Hatred toward the Creator: A++++++

Magic Resistance: A-

**Noble Phantasm:**

???: A++

????: A

 **Servant:** Cloud Strife ****  
Class: Hairdo ****  
Master: Ken [name subject to change] ****  
Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Strength:** Very good ****  
Endurance: Good ****  
Agility: Can jump high ****  
Mana: Mostly rely on balls ****  
Luck: Lose a love interest once

**Skills:**

Gravity defying Hair: EX

Sword mastery: A+

Materia usage: B-

**Noble Phantasm:**

Soldier’s True Weapon: Buster Sword: A

Limit Break: Omnislash: A+

 **Servant:** Mario “Jumpman” Mario ****  
Class: Plumber ****  
Master: Unnamed Mook #2 ****  
Alignment: Chaotic Good

 **Strength:** One Hit KO for him ****  
Endurance: Owning a franchise mostly of him running and jumping ****  
Agility: Cannot turn back after running forward ****  
Mana: Need mushroom or flower ****  
Luck: Still friendzoned by the princess

**Skills:**

Actual Plumbing: E

Fighting skill: E

Enlargement Mushroom: D

Extra lives: A

**Noble Phantasm:**

The Feet that Killed an Entirely Family of Goomba: Stomp: E

Illogical Plant: Flame Thrower Mode: C

Koopa’s Worst Nightmare: Super Star: EX

 **Servant:** Pacman ****  
Class: Waka Waka ****  
Master: Unnamed Mook #3 ****  
Alignment: Waka Waka

 **Strength:** Waka Waka ****  
Endurance: Waka Waka ****  
Agility: Waka Waka ****  
Mana: Waka Waka ****  
Luck: Waka Waka

**Skills:**

Dimensional Distortion: D

**Noble Phantasm:**

What’s That Noise: Waka Waka: EX

 **Servant:** That one block from Tetris ****  
Class: L Block ****  
Master: Unnamed Mook #4 ****  
Alignment: True Neutral

 **Strength:** Really? ****  
Endurance: Seriously? ****  
Agility: Are You Kidding Me? ****  
Mana: For real? ****  
Luck: Is this a joke?

**Skills:**

Adapting: B

**Noble Phantasm:**

Erasure Close To Victory: Line Clearance: A

 

 


	3. Team Formation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a team, Part 1

# Team Formation

It is the normal day for the morning.

A lot of students at that point are moving toward their school, getting ready for their school day.

This eye-covering strawberry blonde-haired female student, in particular, is actually getting ready for her own day of school.

Meet Athena Kurusu, the member of the student council of Meraja High.

She came from the land of Lucian, and she is one of those people who are attracted to the aspect of Meraja High being an academy made for international students.

As a member of the student council, surely she is an athletic and/or a smart person, right?

That would be a no.

Athena is one of the lesser being of the school; the average girl that happens to join a club that has nothing to do with why she is there.

Right now, she has prepared herself to go to her class, and walking out of her room as she sees a man watching the TV for something.

This man really loves scratching his head. He does that again as he is watching news about the four countries around Luxuria calling out the king and his ministries for a meeting regarding the existence of Servants and their stances against each other.

“Things are heating up here,” the man scratches his head again, this time some part of his hair pops up, now making him look like having a horn.

He continues, ignoring his hair, “I know this problem would come sooner or later. Thanks to some Servants having superhuman powers, it is no doubt that some may have seen them as a weapon for a war.”

Athena simply stares at the news once before turning back toward him, “Kiryu-san, we should be going now.”

“Sure,” Kiryu turns toward her as the two go out of the home, facing the road.

He then pulls out something that looks like a phone made by mad scientist and pushes in a small yellow bottle into it, before throwing up in the air.

Instead of smashing onto the floor and cracked like some of the iPhones, the phone enlarges and turning into a red bike with the yellow bottle in now giant and turning into the rear part of the bike.

That is how she goes to their school these days.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

‘AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHH’ screams Eisen internally as he holds his head in pain and fear.

The action is interpreted easily by his two buddies, who simply stare at him as he keep on doing what anime characters usually do when they are panicking of a sudden subjects that pops into their head.

Sadly, Rin is the one that had to handle scream since as a Servant, her head is directly connected to his head.

She quickly turns and glares at him, obviously annoyed by him, “What is wrong with you!?”

“It’s recess already and nobody wants to join our team! At this rate we are seriously going to lose this war with no contest!”

Shraffe mutters, staring at his strange panic attack, “The detail was laid out last night. We still have a month before the deadline.”

Eisen quickly turns toward him, “But I already asked around and nobody said yes to me at all! Rin one shot an enemy Servant yesterday, you would think that people would accept my invitation.”

Saito sighs, “Pacman is hardly a dangerous enemy to begin with.”

Shraffe instead, gives off an advice, “How about you broaden your invitations toward people without the name ‘Rin’?”

“That’s impossible! We all know all Rin have best Servants!”

Rin is, knowingly, disturbed by her Master’s way of thinking, “What are you talking about…”

Charles is now looking at her, “Look, in Nasuverse, variations of Rin has summoned EMIYA, Cu Chulainn and even become a Master of Artoria Pendragon and Elizabeth Bathory. At some point, they also possessed by the goddesses Ishtar and Ereshkigal. Obviously only Rin has the better Servants of all Masters.”

“That makes no sense,” Masako would like to have a say on that, “Did you even watch or read any of the Fate-related story by TypeMoon? What about Gilgamesh? What about Iskandar? What about Semiramis? What about Enkidu? None of them have Rin as their Masters.”

Aranzo simply sighs, “You just want to have someone named Rin in our team. That’s not how you recruit people.”

Noctis snickers at Eisen’s friends, “It’s not like you two ever do anything since this morning.”

Saito responds to him, “I can’t go toward people without sounding like a creep.”

Shraffe adds “I can’t go toward people without being a creep.”

“You two just don’t know how to talk to people,” the King concludes.

It has always been the truth, and it may not change any time soon.

Rin then turns toward those who aren’t her Master, “All of you are awfully calm about this. Don’t you want to win this war?”

“We do,” Shraffe replies to her, “But if we had to be frank, even if we worked up some courage to ask around, they probably won’t accept our recruitment.”

“And why would that be?”

“Saito is big nerd in this place. Because our school council president is a washed up student all the way from New York, he had this imagination of living in the typical New Yorkian schools where peers are being grouped into certain labels, forming a hierarchy that will stick to you for the rest of their lives, with nerds being the lowest of bunch.”

“It’s not that ba-“

“Every day his desk almost always has a vase of a single flower on it, with texts covering the desk with words like ‘go back to your basement’ or anything alike. He is also the target practice for gym classes and people will instantly put their feet forward just to make him trip over. If it’s not for me and Eisen, who are both loud and obnoxious, he may forever stay in that stereotype.”

“That… sounds harsh…” Rin mutters, unable to think of anything else.

Noctis now wonders, “What about you then?”

This time, it’s Saito’s turn to talk about his friend, “Shraffe is an otaku in this place. Because that girl we fought before is the president’s sister, she joins in the fun of putting him into the label of otaku, which is equivalent of nerds for Fuyuki’s standard, as per her imagination.”

“And did he-“

“Since he holds grudges easily, all inside the class except me and Eisen gets their desks blackened, having stickers with hot glue gun around it stamped on the top of the desks, saying ‘Fuck Off’, with bouquets of flowers and their pictures on them as if the class is having a funeral. When the teacher calls him out, he calls them back for not doing anything about our situation. Because of that, all teachers consider him hopeless.”

“Well, that is something…”

Eisen sighs, leaning himself onto his chair, “And that is why Sarah and her brother hate us so much, even calling us trash like yesterday. They just see me as an idiot who hang out with people like you guys. What they didn’t see is that you guys are the best of friends I would love to be with forever.”

Instead of touched, his two friends somehow felt a bit of disgust from the way he describes them as.

Leliana points out toward Eisen, “What about him? What’s his problem?”

Shraffe tries to think of the answer for that, “Well, he is an airhead who turns on whenever someone named Rin is close by, and that seems to be something people tend to avoid him from.”

Saito adds, “He is also a gullible fool that people couldn’t just make fun of.”

Somehow, he acts all embarrassed, “Guys, you are too kind…”

“That’s not a compliment,” both of them said at the same time.

Eisen simply laughs at them, but then his Rin-sense is tingling.

He quickly turns his head forward, and now he and others are looking at a certain someone approaching them; Rina Emiya.

“Hey, there,” she waves at all of them.

Somehow, she looks a bit too friendly for them. But that doesn’t seem to bother on the boys.

“Hey, Rin!” Eisen calls her out, “Have you considered my offer?”

“Don’t be silly, of course not,” Rina calls him out, “Why would I join your team?”

“Then why are you here?” Shraffe now wonders of her intention.

She suddenly pushes herself, sitting on top of his desk suddenly, startling him as she mutters with a big smile on her face, “I want you to join my team instead.”

Eisen chuckles, looking at her, “Girl, why are you looking at Shraffe when you are talking to me?”

“That’s because I’m talking to Shraffe right now.”

“But you are offering that to me…?”

Saito quickly speaks up, “No, you dumb head. She is offering Shraffe to join her team.”

“Wait, what?” Charles now looking at her, baffled, “Why would you offer him that!? I’m your ex!”

“All the more reason why I would like to avoid you.”

“And he is my friend!”

“He also has an incredibly amazing Servant,” her eyes are now turning toward Leliana, “I’ve seen your fight yesterday. That sword you used… that’s Clarent, used by Mordred during the Battle of Camlann. Lancelot told me that not everyone can just use that sword like that.”

“What about me!?” Eisen screams out, “My Servant defeated an enemy Servant yesterday!”

“Fighting Pacman isn’t very impressive.”

Saito sighs, fixing his glasses, “Aren’t you supposed to avoid us? We are nerds, you know.”

Rina stares toward him, “Unlike everyone in this school, I don’t do discrimination. So I don’t mind if you join my team. Ah, I’m extending my offer to you too.”

“Wait, what!?” Eisen stands up, “What is your reasoning now? You never seen his Servant fight with his full strength; you don’t know how strong he is!”

“I know, I played Final Fantasy XV.”

“Owh, come on!!”

Shraffe snickers, standing up as he moves close to her face, “Sorry, but I would love it if you join us instead.”

Leliana just glares at his action right now, and now she is gripping her hand as she looks at Rina not getting disturbed by his face close to hers.

She simply smiles at him, “But FOClub never opens up its membership.”

“You are lucky, because as of now, we are opening it up for everyone.”

“Then, I’ll think about it.”

She gets off from his desk as she walks away, not before waving him and Saito a goodbye as she steps out of the classroom.

Eisen now turns toward him, “You traitor!”

“What?” Aranzo glares at him.

“You are about to kiss her!”

“Get your mind of the gutter, dumbass. I’m intimidating her.”

“That’s it, isn’t it?” Leliana stands up, grabs his hand and also his attention.

Red and black aura is now covering her, as an image of a ponytail-haired girl in sailor/schoolgirl uniform appears beside her, “You don’t have any ulterior motive against her, right?”

“N-no?”

“That’s good then,” she smiles at him, losing the image and sits back on her chair.

Rin whispers at Saito and Noctis, “She reminds me of my sister.”

The King simply shrugs his head, “Sounds tough.”

Rin simply nods as she sighs, now looking back at the two pair-

Ah… it seems she thought that just now she sees Sakura beside Leliana…

She may have missed her a bit…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rina is now heading toward where her friends could have been, followed by her Servant in his ghostly form.

She chuckles a bit, thinking of something that seems to have triggered her grin as she keeps on walking forward, not looking at whoever is around her at that moment.

“Whatever makes you smiling like an idiot, I wonder?”

Rina stops, now turning toward the person who owns the voice behind her.

It was Athena, who snickers at her sight, “Were you expecting someone else?”

Emiya now scoffs at her, “What do you want, Kurusu?”

“Just to let you know that Aranzo will never join your team, class rep.”

“Ah, are we perhaps chasing the same man?” the apparently class rep wonders, “Do you find him attractive too?”

“Don’t be a fool. We both know you just want him for his family lineage.”

“Family lineage? Whatever would that even mean?”

Whatever it means, it is definitely not that kind of ‘lineage’.

How strange that these two lovely ladies are fighting over one of the most pathetic male student around.

Athena speaks up, “For your information, he won’t be joining you. Why? Because I will be joining the FOClub.”

Rina seems to have loses her smile, “Is that so? But if you need eight people to be qualified for the tournament.”

“Your point is?”

“FOClub only have three members, and with you around, there’s only four. You will need to have four more people to join the team.”

“I don’t see how’s that going to be the problem.”

“Nobody is as kind as me or you in this school, not with that bitch still on top of the school hierarchy.”

“Clearly you don’t know this grail war works.”

Athena simply walks away from the pair, with Rina is now glaring at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day goes by very easily, and the FOClub is still not having enough members for the war.

Clearly knowing that sitting in their clubroom won’t do any good, the three decides to call it a day and walk home early that day.

Shraffe, still the main focus of this chapter (in case nobody sees this one already), simply walks and walks, reaching and getting off on train stations, and walk again till they finally reach their ho-

“Nana?”

The pair stops, seeing that another pair of Master and Servant is standing before their home.

The person at the front, who is wearing a cap that hides her green-tinged hair and a dark green vest, is apparently about to open up the door with a set of keys.

She turns to look at him, before mumbling, “Ah, it’s you…”

Instead of getting her clearly annoyed tone of voice close to him, Shraffe just moves close to her, “Hey, how have you been?”

The girl behind her, wears black suit with her hair tied up into a bun of braids with black ribbons, suddenly pulling out a black and red sword out of thin air, pointing it straight toward him.

Leliana quickly notices of this, pulling out a sword of white and gold, clashing with the sword before the other blade reaches him.

The female takes a look at the sword, before looking back at her and seeing an image of a blonde girl in white armored dress, holding the same sword toward her, as she now screams out, “Who the fuck are you and how do you have that sword?”

Waifu simply stares toward her, glaring without any answer for that question.

Shraffe, instead of panicking, looking a bit sad as he questions the girl in cap, “Do you still hate me?”

The door opens up, with Houka appears at the front door, quickly noticing the girl, “Nana, you’re finally here!”

“Hi, mom,” the girl quickly looks away, giving a warm smile toward the older woman as she goes for a hug.

The blonde in black and Leliana quickly lower their weapons down, losing them immediately as Houka turns to see the rest of them, “What are you guys waiting for? Get inside already!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nana Aranzo is the other half of Kelly Aranzo.

Unlike the cheerful NEET that is Kelly, Nana is someone who would like to spend time brooding, but at least she has a life outside of her room.

In fact, her room is where she sleeps, instead of where she rests.

The definition is different there, because she is someone who would love to spend time outside more than inside her home.

Prior to the story, Nana studied at a boarding school in Lucis, and this is something she had to debate with her mother, who, as most mothers are, very skeptic in living away from home.

Nana also apparently has this huge hatred toward her brother.

Of course, as an understanding brother, Shraffe quickly dismiss himself into Kelly’s room, wanting to let her comfortably speaks with her dearly beloved mother.

“Don’t you want to meet her?” he gives her this question as Kelly is eating her lunch as fashionably late as she always is.

Swallowing whatever is insider her mouth, the blue-tinged haired girl cheerfully mutters, “She’s down there with mom, right? It’s fine! I’m sure there’s a whole lot of story she would love to cover with her.”

“But that’s your twin, you know? There’s no reason to not meet her after so long.”

“It’s fine! You’re going to be lonely if I go and meet her…”

“I’m pretty sure I want you to go out there without me around.”

Kelly suddenly looking sad, “But I don’t want to! I don’t want you to leave me all by myself! The outside world is scary!”

Shraffe points toward the corner of the room, “What about your Servant? You seem comfortable with him around.”

The girl quickly chokes on her food, coughing out her meal as she mutters, “Ho-how did you know that!?”

“Because Servants can sense each other. Leliana has been telling me that there’s another Servant in the house. Judging by how excited you are, you must have summoned a Servant at the same time as most people do when they saw the video. Besides, mom will be very talkative if she is the one that summoned the Servant.”

“That… makes sense…” the girl looks down, and from what he can see, her face is looking red.

Shraffe smiles as he speaks out loud, “Now, how about an introduction? You’ve already seen my Servant, so it is a bad manner not to show me yours.”

She slowly nods, as she turns to her eyes toward that part of the room.

A figure pops out of the camo form, now showing off his golden knight-ish armor complete with a golden helmet and blue visor.

“I…” Shraffe keeps on looking at him, as his head is filled with confusion.

He has never seen this guy before, not in an anime, not in a comic book, not even in a video game.

He turns back toward his sister, “An OC?”

Kelly nods, quickly looking proud, “Truly a creation of mine! All I need to do is to fill in the blank of the Servant’s parameter, give him a detail backstory and use those details on the circle! No need to ponder which anime character you wish to summon when you can simply makeup your own!”

What???

Did she just… do the whole Create-a-Player on Servant summoning? She can do that??

“But doesn’t that mean his life is a lie or something?”

Kelly quickly shakes her head, “You are so wrong with this one. It is theorized that one world’s fiction is another world’s reality. With that in mind, why can’t a half-assed fanfiction like mine be a reality of its own too?”

That… is actually a legit argument.

Fanfiction is a form of literature, and literature like Harry Potter or King’s Avatar can have a world of their own, even if in this world they only truly have images in the form of book cover or art illustrations.

With that logic, of course fanfiction can also be treated like one.

Summoning a Servant isn’t like with Re:CREATORS’s situation, where popularity dictates which characters appear or what powers they can have. They usually just come with a set of power of their own.

But to actually makes up a Servant of your own…

He springs another question, “How do you know how to do that?”

“I don’t,” Kelly once again shakes her head, “Nana does!”

“Nana?”

A female voice suddenly can be heard from behind, “Nice Servant you got there. You do exactly as I told you.”

“Thanks, Nana~,” one half of the twin nods with a bright smile, “I would’ve stuck on which one to summon if it’s because of your advice.”

“Well, almost all of my class exploits on this ‘setting your Servant’s parameter’ method. There’s no harm in telling you that.”

Nana then turns to see Shraffe, before giving a ‘tsk’ sound and quickly walks away from there.

“Wait!” Shraffe quickly runs out of the room, chasing after him, leaving Kelly all alone, still finishing her meal.

“There goes your brother,” the golden knight steps forward as he closes the do-

Heeeeyy, he sounds just like someone!

The knight, closing the door, quickly moves to turn toward his Master. He then pulls his right hand upward, pressing an object around his wrist and the armor disappears, showing his face toward her.

Unfortunately this author is a dick, and refuses to tell anyone what does he looks like, so you will have to settle to his armored looking appearance.

Kelly chuckles, happily eating her food, “Well, he and Nana finally reunites. Just give them some time to talk to each other.”

“That doesn’t seem to be a good thing. Your twin has been very hostile to him.”

“Yes she used to be more spoilt than I am toward our brother. It’s a wonder how everything changed.”

…

“Do you want to tell me-“

“Nope!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nana walks quickly down the stairs, but as Shraffe is running, he manages to grab her wrist.

Shocked, she quickly pulls her hand off from him, “Get away from me, you creep!”

“Nana, listen to me!” he calls out to her.

But when he does, the female in black appears once more, striking her black sword straight toward his face.

KLANG!

It seems Leliana is already standing before him, holding a purple cross shield that manages to stop the strike from the blade.

She stares straight toward the other Servant, “Don’t you ever touch my Master with that filthy blade of yours.”

“Is that a challenge then? You will be regretting that decision of yours,” the blonde snickers.

The two keeps glaring at each other, pushing each other away from each other as each other tries to strike against each other’s self.

But their concentration on each other (I am so sorry) breaks when Houka appears between them, smacking their heads with her finger poke of doom.

Please note that she still do not clip her nails this week.

PIAK!

“Ow… that stings, auntie!” the blonde in black rubbing her forehead, clearly feeling hurt by that flick.

Leliana simply rubs her forehead, showing only annoyance for the oldest (living) woman in the room.

Houka shows them a face of pure smile as she gently responds to them, “Honey, I would love it if you settle your problem outside. I don’t have enough money to feed seven people tonight AND pay for the new house, and I can bet that my husband won’t have enough money to help me with that.”

As she speaks those words, all four of them can see how there are smokey, blackey aura enveloping around her, with her eyes slowly turning red.

That is a very strong illusion there…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And it is super effective even.

With the sun slowly setting down, the team of “the guy and his waifu” is standing opposite to the team of “broodmasters”, with their Servants glaring down onto each other’s eyes.

While Nana seems to be doing the same eye stare like her Servant did, Shraffe, on the other hand, clearly doesn’t like where this could go, “Hey… should we even fight? What if the Referee catches us and disqualifies us both? I, for sure, do not want to drop out of the league early.”

His sister scoffs at him, “Didn’t you listen to the podcast yesterday? The Referee explicitly told us to not kill each other, and sparring is allowed. All I’m doing right now is to beat your ass up, you freaking pervert!”

“Geez,” he looks slightly worried, “I just wanted to ask you a question or two, no need to be so hostile to me.”

“Shut up,” she immediately dismisses him, “Dark Knight, finish her off.”

Dark Knight is the name of the blonde’s class. Unlike all of the joke class names he found before, this one is clearly summoned from a serious intention of winning the fight.

With a surge of wave felt by both sides, the knight is no longer wearing her black suit, but instead a black and red armor clearly bigger than his own body. There is also a dragon-like helmet worn around her head, masking her appearance from the public.

“That doesn’t look good,” Shraffe mutters to himself.

He knows that armor is a Noble Phantasm by itself. If she were to appear with full body armor like that, what kind of sparring did they have in mind?

Now, he still has no idea what Waifu can do, other than her existence as the destroyer of the world, but with how silent she has been for days, he felt that the history may have been exaggerating.

Right now, he sees Leliana moving her right hand forward midair, with some sort of green object forming in the middle of the air, shaping up into a tablet of some kind, as she grabs it and pulls it out of now-visible green strings around it.

With that, somehow, a dark green feminine armor simply appears around her, making her wearing that, including her head as well. The armor has this fox helmet, but the body of eagle-like, complete with talons on the gauntlets and folded wings on her back.

Something is registered inside Shraffe’s brain as he sees this.

This is one of her Noble Phantasm, but not her actual NP. Why? He has no idea why.

But what he knows that this armor is called the Gatekeeper of the Void: Saberleaf.

What an odd name.

The Dark Knight now pulls out her black sword, moving forward and charges straight toward her opponent, quickly slamming her with the blade.

Seeing her moving close, Leliana prepares herself, taking out two purple swords; one in each hand, with an image of a purple-haired female in purple and black parka appears beside her.

She then puts the two swords, crossing each other, and using them as a defense against the strike from the black knight.

Leliana quickly jumps away from her, throwing both of her blades forward like a spinning top with the knight simply deflects them away.

Waifu quickly pulls out a purple gun and shoots her with some bullets; bullets that are easily deflected thanks to Dark Knight’s thick-looking armor.

That doesn’t seem to bother her as the girl in green somehow equips herself with a sword with a hole in the middle of it that appears out of nowhere with an image of a blue haired female in blue clothing, also holding the same blade, letting the blade clashes against the black sword by the enemy in black.

“You have an awfully large number of weapons,” the warrior seems trying to strike a conversation with her opponent, “Are you some kind of a collector in your life?”

Waifu refuses to answer, instead simply kicking her away as she spins her sword around before jumping high, going for spin attack as she spins forward so many times it seems she becomes a bladed tire for a moment.

The knight is being pushed away for a bit, before moving forward and smashes through her defense repeatedly.

Having the sword disarmed from her, Leliana quickly flips herself away few times before landing upright, pulling out a katana with ribbon at the end of the hilt, now having an image of a silver-haired female in black dress with thigh-length skirt, also having black blindfold around her head.

Leliana now runs forward, spinning around as she throws her blade around instead of swinging it normally, as if the blade simply hovers around her with the knight tries to dodge to the sides, seeing a chance to knock the blade off from her.

“Change weapons all you like, you won’t be able to defeat me, you fake hero!”  the knight then sees the opportunity, seeing the enemy unarmed and decides to strike her down before she could ever pull out another weapon.

But Waifu simply punches her straight at the stomach, pushing her away with the force of her fist with the knight now stumbles backward, not falling down thanks to her blade sticking into the ground, “Wha-“

Leliana now motions herself in a fighting stance, running forward and delivers some punches and kicks onto her, as the dark knight evades the attack swiftly before holding out her blade once more, now defending herself from her fist.

Waifu then moves her hand to the side, seemingly having the sword she loses to disappear from where it rested before right into her hand once more, having the two clashing swords once more.

As this epic fight happening nearby, Shraffe turns to look straight toward Nana, “Why are you here? Aren’t you already content with staying as far away from me as possible?”

“Shut up.”

“You could’ve just stay with your friends back at Lucis.”

“You don’t need to know anything.”

He really doesn’t understand her.

For him, Nana Aranzo is a wild card; whatever she did, she is too unpredictable. One moment she is your cutest sister following your tail every moment she has, and the next moment she is hell bent on trying to kill you.

Nana quickly turns toward her Servant, “Don’t play anymore, Dark Knight. Finish her off!”

Shraffe is shock, quickly turning toward her, “You are going to get disqualified!”

“A small price to pay. Do it, Dark Knight!”

The blonde knight simply snickers, now putting her sword close to her. The blade suddenly flares up, engulfing itself in black energy with some black flame swirling around it.

**“Clarent Blood…”**

**“Pod!”** Leliana quickly calls out, with a box-like drone appears before her, flying midair as the box itself suddenly opens up and reforming itself into a cannon, shooting out beam toward her opponent.

**“… Morgan!”**

The black energy of the blade clashes with the white beams shot from the drone and somehow a wave of impact is created from that, pushing both sides off from each other.

While the two Masters are thrown off balance, the two Servants, however, are still standing, supporting themselves with their own blades.

The knight in black chuckles, muttering, “You are not bad, able to withstand my Clarent like that…”

As expected, Leliana simply ignores her, looking away and making sure her Master is fine.

But both concentrations suddenly went off. Their eyes wildly looking all over the place, searching for something unknown.

Shraffe knows exactly what they are doing, “There’s another Servant nearby!?”

Nana is startled, turning toward him, but quickly looks away back to her Servant.

With a sudden appearance of a blur, a figure in blue appears between the two Servants, twirling his red spear around and smacks them off from each other.

Normally, the two should have no problem defending themselves, but Servants are made up of mana. Finishing move-based Noble Phantasms used up tons of mana.

In non-nerds wording, the two simply loses a lot of their stamina, thus rendering them less acrobatic then before.

“Leliana!” Shraffe runs toward his Servant first, helping her standing up as he wonders, “Are you alright?”

She simply nods at him.

“Mordred!”

…?

The name manages to catch the attention of the two, now looking at Nana running and helping her own Servant.

The name of the Servant is… Mordred?

Shraffe’s nerdy brain is now making up possibilities of her true identity.

Mordred exists in Nasuverse as the “son” of King Arthur and his sister, Morgan le Fay. “He” is also a homunculus, thus having a really short period of time to grow up and become part of the Knights of Round.

But her armor is in the color of white and red, not black and red. Could this be Mordred Alter instead?

Wait, all female Alters he know of has the tendency to have pale hair colors, but this Mordred is blonde. Her armor even looks so strange.

Hold on, just now Kelly told him that she gets the method of summoning custom Servants from her, so that mean this Mordred is also a customized Servant.

“Master, there is no time to think about someone else,” Leliana speaks up to him, and he can hear that she sounds a bit tensed when saying those words.

But she is correct. There is indeed no time to waste. They need to run away from this newly appeared spearman.

The figure in blue now shows himself up, making his appearance know to all four sets of eyes.

Now, they are looking at a figure in blue armor, with white shell-like armor on the upper body, as if it is a really thick bone structure of his. He also holds onto a red spear behind him.

The guy looks like Cu Chulainn from Fate/Stay Night, but that Lancer doesn’t have a sophisticated armor like this guy.

He also feels like he has seen this type of look before. He read this in a comic. Ooh… what was it called again?

“Master, watch out!” Mordred calls out her Master as she sees the enemy jumps forward, ready to strike her with the tip of the spear, but the dark knight quickly pulls out her sword in defense.

Leliana jumps forward, throwing her katana forward but the man jumps away from it.

The spearman now twirls his spear again, ready to fight.

VROOOM!!!

The man looks to the side, quickly jumping away as two figures on a bike arrive into the scene, nearly hitting him.

The figures climb down from the vehicle, as they pull their helmets off their heads.

Shraffe recognizes the one on the back, calling out to her, “Athena? What are you doing here?”

“Saving your ass, what else? Fullbottle, go!”

“You don’t need to tell me twice!” the man steps forward, now putting a belt with some sort of a lever and a circle thing on it.

Hey, he knows that belt! And he knows that Servant! That’s Sento Kiryu, Kamen Rider Build! Athena, his classmate summoned a Kamen Rider??

“Now shall we begin the experiment?”

With the belt now around his waist, Sento pulls out two small bottles; a red one and a blue one and starts shaking them before putting both into slots on the belt.

_RABBIT! TANK! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?_

Sento then grabs the lever, spinning it around as he screams, **“Henshin!”**

Out from the belt, tubes are coming out, spinning around and forming some sort of shapes before and behind him, which when combine onto him, turning shape into a striped, dual-colored, red and blue Kamen Rider Build, with visors of both a rabbit and a tank.

_MOONSAULT OF STEEL! RABBITTANK! YEAH!!_

Pulling out a yellow drill sword to his side, he now charges forward, smashing the blue armored guy with the drill, pushing him away from there.

But Build isn’t finish with a single strike.

_NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?_

Swapping his red and blue bottles with purple and yellow bottles, Sento spins the lever once more as the tubes with different colors appear before and behind him, forming different parts of the Rider.

_STEALTHY ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YEAH!!_

Build changes his color into purple and yellow, this time his visors are now a comic panel and a shuriken. This time, he wields a comic-like sword, the Four-frame Ninja Sword.

Seeing this, somehow the blue man twirls his spear around, ready for a strike as his spear turning bright light.

**“Gae…”**

Shraffe screams out, knowing what he is going to do, “Be careful, that spear is capable of targeting the enemy’s heart accurately no matter what!”

Build simply snickers, “Sounds like a dangerous weapon, but he won’t kill me if he targets the wrong person!”

Pressing a trigger that seems to be on the hilt, the sword quickly announces, _“BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!”_

When that happens, Build suddenly appears to be four, instead of one, circling the spearman as they start running all over the place.

The spearman then goes for a stab, hitting one of them right at the chest.

_KAEN GIRI!_

“You missed me!” a voice is heard from his back, and now the man in blue finds himself engulfs in flame.

Escaping from the attack, the man now looks tattered, and some of the armor breaks off, now seeing a bit of his face and his red eye.

The man decides to hold his spear differently, looking like he is about to throw it at them, but before anything could happens, he seems startled and jumps away from there, disappearing from their sight.

Nana snickers, now looking at her brother, “Don’t you follow me, creep.”

She walks away from there, leaving with Mordred(?) with her.

Shraffe sighs, mumbling to himself, “Guess this is my punishment for what I did to her…”

“What you did to her?”

He pulls himself up, seeing Athena standing right before him. Her eyes stare straight toward him, curious of his choice of words, “That’s Nana Aranzo, right?”

“You know her?”

“Of course I do. She’s one of the best paintball shooters from Regis Academy. She’s pretty much why Meraja never won against them two times in a row in the championship.”

Two times? But she is still a second year stud-

Wait, no, she registered herself as a student in the same time as he did. She was born in 31st December, instead of her twin, which born in 1st January of the next year, which somehow makes her a year older than her sister.

Yes, that’s how they decide it’s going to be.

His sister aside, “Thanks… for saving us…”

It seems Shraffe suddenly looks down, not looking at her when he addresses her. But why? Just now he spoke to her just fine…

Athena simply chuckles at him, “Unlike everyone else, I’m not going to bite you.”

Is there… something going on between these two?

She then moves close to her, as close as his Servant allows as Leliana quickly steps before him, not letting him getting closer.

She looks pissed, like “get away from my man” pissed.

Kurusu laughs at her antic, now trying to look at him, “I’m actually looking for you.”

“Wh- why?”

“I want to join your team.”

Owh…

…

…

“Wait, r-really?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside Kelly’s room, somehow Nana and Mordred are inside there, as the Servants sit at the opposite side of the golden knight.

Nana stares at him before smiling at her sister, “I can tell that you’ve summoned a really good Servant there.”

The girl before her rubs her head sheepishly, “It’s hard not to turn him OP. You said it won’t work if I set up the parameter as too OP for them.”

“Correct,” the green-haired girl nods, “My friends tried summoning OP Servants before, but all they get are mushy blobs instead. It seems this war won’t allow for any OP Servants to pop up, even if they are existing anime characters like Saitama from One Punch Man.”

“Yeah… that won’t be fair…”

Nana gives her a bright smile before losing it, “Kelly, join my team.”

“Y-your team?” the girl seems shocked.

“Why? Are you planning to join someone else’s team?”

“I…”

The older girl presses her, “You are not going to join that asshole’s team, don’t you?”

Kelly looks really shocked to see her question, “I… I just…”

“I suggest you don’t get too close to him if you value your life.”

“But… our brother is…”

“He’s not my brother. He will never be my brother.”

“Still…”

“Join me!” Nana grabs her shoulders, and this scares the younger girl a lot, “Join me and we can change who we are! We can finally be normal once again!”

“I… okay…” Kelly quietly nods, “But… can I play with my brother again?”

Nana now gives her a smile, “If that’s what you wished for…”

Hmm… something is definitely going on in this family.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[OMAKE: History of Noctis Lucis Caelum by RubyLuxuria (Spoilers)]

Noctis Lucis Caelum is a prince born from the royalty family of Lucis Caelum. Yes, they do indeed have two words as their last name.

When we talk about prince, we have this snobby rich brat in our mind. Fortunately the time when Noctis is a brat is when… um… not at all, I guess?

Being a king in Final Fantasy XV means he has to kill himself one d- hey, that’s not what a king is.

Either way, he has been destined to have both him and his fiancée, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret to die, because the game said so. There doesn’t seem to be much explanation for that other than trying to end the scourge that plagued the whole world.

But hey, at least he gets cool awesome power like short spatial teleportation, which is super useful in combat, the ability to wield way too many weapons that even Shirou Emiya will get jealous of (because all the swords are real deal and not fakes), and the ability to summon giant sized Astrals, or in Shiva’s case, more than two Shiva, to deliver a sure-hit attacks.

Noctis has friends along in his journey, which is pretty much the story of Final Fantasy XV. Yes, the actual story of the game is about four bros going for a road trip, joined by lovely ladies occasionally, even having the most heartwarming scene in the game, not even the dream wedding ending could top it off.

Yes, he dies at the end, but hey, at least he do get married to his OTP, which after a kiss, go back to sleep, I guess? That part of the ending has never been clarified.

Owh, and Noctis can also be summoned with an Assassin-like ability, because in a crossover DLC, he becomes one because he is a fan of Assassin’s Creed, they are having a festival to celebrate the game (yes, the game, not an actual assassin) and the enemies block his cool sword power.

Now, he is summoned into this world of Margia, actually glad that his life is a game, meaning he’s cool with it. At least he could beat Ardyn (final boss) over and over again for killing his wife-to-be. Yes, he is that optimistic, at least the final chapter version of him. The early game of him may lash out and going crazy.

**But this is where the chapter ends. Just to give off some story for the team’s members.**

**Next: Saito’s story and also about his parents job. Also, he found out who is our main enemy for this story.**

**Servant:** Sento Kiryu / Kamen Rider Build **  
Class:** Fullbottle **  
Master:** Athena Kurusu ****  
Alignment: Neutral Good

**Strength:** Depends **  
Endurance:** Human **  
Agility:** As a rider, he can fall down and lands on his two feet **  
Mana:** Not really using mana here… ****  
Luck: Considerable

**Skills:**

Fullbottle Arsenals: A++

Riding: C

Weapon Mastery: A-

Hair Care: E

**Noble Phantasm:**

Experiment Begins: Kamen Rider Build: A

???: A+

???: A++

**Servant:** Mordred(?) **  
Class:** Dark Knight **  
Master:** Athena Aranzo ****  
Alignment: Chaotic Neutral

**Strength:** Good **  
Endurance:** Very Good **  
Agility:** Good **  
Mana:** Good ****  
Luck: Haha

**Skills:**

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: B

Darkness Elemental: B

**Noble Phantasm:**

Rebellion Against Camelot: Clarent Blood Morgan: A+

???: B

???: A+


	4. Arch-nemeses, not Rivals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eisen goes on a "date" with Rin. Shit happens.

# Arch-nemeses, not Rivals!

“That’s it?”

Both Saito and Eisen sit before Shraffe and Athena, looking at them both, especially their friend.

That morning, few minutes before the class started, Shraffe confronts the two about the girl beside her, who is willingly joining their team without much words yesterday.

Then again, considering so many happened yesterday, questioning her motive is the least of his concern.

Saito opens up his mouth, “You didn’t even bother ask her why would she want to join us?”

Shraffe glares at him, “Hey, we are fucking desperate here. We shouldn’t be picky when none of us could even recruit just anybody.”

The glasses guy now turns slowly toward Kurusu, “What about you? Don’t you have friends of your own?”

“I do, but none of them are serious enough. They keep on gushing about their favorite Servants as if they are summoned just to be their boy toys or something,” Athena speaks up with a smile on her face, “If I am going to win, I would rather be in a team that takes thing serious. From the looks of it, I can tell how serious you guys are, right?”

When she says the last word, she quickly turns toward Shraffe, winking at him, startling him.

Masako still do not buy her, “What about the school council? Aren’t you still part of them?”

“Yup, but the president include his sister into the roster.”

Shraffe mutters, “That’s a clear nepotism. A delinquent and an honor student can never work together.”

Saito sighs, rubbing his temple, “Well, whatever your plan is, don’t go and betray us unless we still have a team of eight when you do so.”

What a strange statement.

Eisen raises his hand, “Guys, I would like to object her inclusion into the team.”

His friends and the girl now stare at him, waiting for him to say anything as he speaks up, “Her name is not Rin; why would we accept her?”

…

…

“Moving on…”

“DON’T IGNORE ME! THIS IS A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION WE ARE TALKING ABOUT!”

But they do ignore him, however.

As Eisen’s voice is heard in the background, Saito continues speaking up to the rest of the team, “Now we have four Servants in our team. What we need is twice the size we have right now.”

“That’s going to be a trouble. If we couldn’t get another four pairs into our team, we will surely be disqualified.”

Athena mutters, “I can ask around for anyone who still doesn’t have a team. I can also asks my friends from other school. The tournament, after all, is not a school based.”

“Yeah, I forgot about that,” Shraffe responds to her, “Referee said this before in the podcast, that we can even recruit people from other countries, since there won’t be limitations of ages and such.”

Rin, who decides to just push her master off his seat, now joining them instead, opens up her mouth, “Adults can join students too, right? Maybe your parents can join you guys?”

Saito quickly replies to her, “Asking for my parents will be the worst mistake we’ve ever made.”

“Why?” Noctis now appears, questioning him, “Do you have some kind of argument with your parents?”

“Not at all. It’s just a matter of ethics, that’s all.”

Huh? What did he meant by that?

Shraffe mutters, “I do thought about asking my stepmom, but I kinda reluctant to even do so.”

Athena wonders, “Why now?”

“No particular reason. I just…” Aranzo seems hesitate a bit, “Let’s wait and see if we could get all eight before, alright? We could ask for her help if we really need one more person.”

“Do you hate your stepmom?”

“Not at all,” he shakes his head, “I actually really like her. I don’t have a mom growing up before, so she makes a good job filling in the role. I just have a personal reason not to recruit her immediately, that’s all.”

Eisen forces himself near them all, announcing out loud, “Tomorrow is Saturday, right? How about we all go the city together and see if we can get somebody into our side!”

“That’s a good reasoning there,” Saito gives him a compliment.

But then Charles had to blow this one up, “And get as many Rin as we can!”

“Fuck you and your Rin fetish.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again, the FOClub just decide to call it a day. There’s no reason to linger around for today. They might as well get ready for the next day.

Eisen now returns home, looking cheerfully as he always is while being accompanied by Rin on his side as they enter the rich guy territory, eventually reaching toward the sad-looking mansion he lives in.

“Home sweet home,” he mutters to himself as he enters the home, now moving straight above.

He stops turning toward her, “I would like to go to my room first. Do you want me to take a bath or anything?”

Tsundere stares at her Master for a moment before shaking her head, “I’m just… gonna check the circle for a while.”

“Okay then!”

He simply disappears into where his room is at.

Tohsaka moves out of the house via the back door, moving pass the grassy lawn as she now reaches where the circle is at.

Her eyes are looking at each of the circles, shapes and lines that make up the whole ritual circle itself, trying to learn whatever she could on this.

Her brain suddenly decides to play the memory she had when she first summoned into this world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Within a circle that glows and shoots out breezes of wind, Rin Tohsaka stands there, opening up her eyes as she notices her surrounding; a huge but messy lawn with a mansion not too far from there._

_One info appears inside her mind; she is now a Servant of a Holy Grail War._

_Rin then sees a man standing not too far from her, looking shock to see her person._

_He must be new to this, or at least not having much of knowledge regarding the war itself._

_Great, her Master is an amateur. He even reminds her of an old friend of hers._

_Another info appears inside her head; she is a Servant with the class of… Tsundere?_

_Is it an irregular class or something? It seems she didn’t have much knowledge other than these two. Did he messed up her summoning perhaps?_

_Ooh, the irony…_

_Rin decides to declare herself before the man, “Never thought I would ask this, but are you my Master?”_

_The man, instead of answering her question, seems to be freaking out, “HOLY SHIT, I JUST SUMMONED RIN TOHSAKA!!”_

_Ah! Don’t call her True Name out loud! Somebody will listen to this; perhaps an enemy Servant! This idiot! Didn’t he know that True Name shouldn’t be…_

_Eh?_

_Another info appears inside her brain._

_There’s no need to hide her True Name?_

_Her Master is still freaking out in excitement it seems._

_She opens up her mouth, muttering, “Master, would you please calm down a bit!?”_

_That’s not a mutter. She didn’t mean that, not at all._

_She is supposed to at least appear to be a respectable Heroic Spirit if she ever summoned as one. She did that in her schools before, it’s not that difficult to do that again._

_Then why was she screaming just now?_

_Still, at least he stops fidgeting._

_Her Master smiles sheepishly as he mutters, “Sorry. I never thought that I get to meet my favorite anime character…”_

_A-Anime? Did he meant that cartoon made by her country?_

_“What are you talking about?” she questions him._

_He quickly responds to her, “You didn’t know? The grail didn’t tell you or anything? You are not summoned as a famous person from your time. You are summoned into a different world, and in this world, your adventure as a Master of Fuyuki’s 5 th Holy Grail War was shown to the world for people to look at!”_

_Wh-what??_

_Rin just stares at him, flabbergasted by how eccentric her Master is. She still could not understand whatever he was saying._

_Suddenly he stops, looking straight at where she stands, “Then, I welcome you to Margia.”_

_This time his excitement has gone, and he speaks as normally as most people usually speak of._

_He offers her his hand, and the two shakes their hands, signifying the start of their contract together._

_“So that you know how much popular you are of this world, would you like to watch the anime where you appeared? I still didn’t buy the Heaven’s Feel DVD, the world where you came from, so you will have to make do with Unlimited Blade Works for now. I can give you the visual novel version, but that story focus more on your sister, Sakura, and you may feel a bit awkward watching her and Shirou having sex. Well, not as awkward as you and Shirou having sex, or you, Shirou and Saber do threesome together-“_

_WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAID!!??_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin cringes a bit, thinking back of the memory where she first arrived here.

She kneels onto the ground, looking at the circles, slowly whispering to herself, “What else does this grail war have? There’s no way what Referee said are the only thing there is. This circle is too detailed for just that.”

Well, most of them are scribbles, so they won’t have much affect supposedly. If you want to analyze heavily like that, Rin, you can just do so.

She then stands, walking back into the house, not seeing a figure of red and white looking at her from nearby, before jumping and disappearing from there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the magus entering the home, she is quickly being greeted by her Master, who appears to be calling out to her, “Is pizza fine with you?”

Ah, none of them knows how to cook.

She simply nods as he walks away, now using his phone and calls someone, presumably for pizza delivery.

Moments later, he finally finishes as he meets her once again, “It’ll be here in few minutes. Do you want to do anything in the mean time?”

“Yeah, let’s finish Fate/kaleid while we are still on it. I still can’t believe that version of Rin willingly hurt a child like that.”

No, Servant Tsundere isn’t turning otaku.

As a magus, she can’t help but feeling curious toward most things. As a student of Zelretch, she can’t help but feeling curious of the various worlds he has seen.

This is the closest she could get toward researching one, and the first one she would like to indulge herself in is the various worlds of Nasuverse.

With that, this author would like to say, ‘Good luck, Rin. That’s a hell you are walking into.’

Eisen chuckles, “I’m pretty sure constant exposure to Luvia will make you going crazy. There’s also the fact that the person you hate might become the apprentice of a magus everyone wants to learn from just makes you lose all sense.”

Luvia…

Rin shudders.

Living under the watching eyes of the fake priest, she has never been anywhere but Fuyuki, and she only meet up with that piglet bitch after finishing her high school first, so their exposure isn’t as severe.

There’s also the fact that she spends most of her time with Zelretch, and that vampire has never been giving her much chance of interacting with everyone in the Clock Tower; constantly giving her a lot of things to do, so even if she do met Luvia, she isn’t lashing out to her now and then like what her version of her did in Unlimited Blade Works, where she is as normal of a student as anyone can get there.

Thinking about it, Fate/kaleid’s Rin is as young as she is when her grail war started, yet she has been in Clock Tower before, so that means she have met Luvia a lot longer, possibly longer than that. Maybe she did going crazy thanks to that rich bitch walking around her.

For some reason, her hardship isn’t so bad after all…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hey, guys!”

Both Eisen and Rin are running forward, reaching their teammates with exhaustion on their faces.

Athena questions them, “Your home is the closest to the city, why are you taking your sweet time getting here?”

Shraffe chuckles, tapping her on the shoulder, “Now, now, he is always late whenever we’re out somewhere. It’s just a norm for us all.”

Saito adds his own defense, “That, and Rin isn’t much of a morning person anyway.”

Taking a deep breathe, Rin pulls herself up, speaking up to them all, “So, what’s the plan now? What are we going to do here?”

…

…

“No plan? Not at all?”

She turns toward her Master, “What about you? This is your idea, right?”

“Well… I just want us to spend time together as a team, you know?” Charles looking down in shame, “You guys have been so uptight yesterday that I thought we need to loosen up.”

Athena snickers, “We can’t afford to do that. I know we have a month till the dateline, but it’s better to quickly claim your members before everyone does, right? Good Servants that doesn’t wait for us.”

“Calm down, Master,” Sento speaks up, “How about we do this then? We can walk around here, getting to know this place even more. While that happens, we can check around and see any good Servants we want to recruit into our roster.”

Noctis shrug, “I like that idea, Master. I still want to know more about this world.”

Shraffe mutters, “Well, if that’s how we are going to do it, how about we all go separate ways and have fun for now? We can meet up later in…”

Saito helps him out, “There’s a place called Otacafe. I know someone who works there as a part timer. We can just meet up there.”

Kurusu wonders, “Where is that, again?”

“It’s a café for otaku. You won’t miss it.”

Aranzo then concludes, “Then, we should start now.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin is amazed by the commercial side of the capital city, Crimsone.

Never has she seen people gathering together in one spot, making the place looks crowded, yet at the same time thanks to the size of the district, the crowds aren’t as bad as she thought it would be.

“What’s up with you today?” Eisen asks her, noticing her eyes widen as she moves around, looking around the place, “Have you never been to crowd places like this before?”

“I lived my entire life either in Fuyuki or at Clock Tower. As a magus, it is best to stay away from so many eyes of non-magi community. Not to mention Clock Tower don’t have these numbers of people.”

“Well, you don’t need to hide the fact that you can do magic here, not at all. We have way too many Servants that can do weird stuff it’s just redundant at this point.”

Rin notices of something, “It’s strange how only few days it took for everyone to adapt to this.”

“Now that you mention this, it is weird how there doesn’t seem to be a crazy guy taking advantages of having a Servant around…”

Dude, stop foreshadowing.

Eisen being Eisen, he simply shrugs it off, “Meh, probably because we are not around when that happened. I don’t really watch TV, so I’m not watching any news.”

Charles suddenly looks around before turning toward her, “Any place you want to go to? Anything in mind?”

Tohsaka tries to think a bit, “How about you just show me around the place? We are here for scouting purpose after all.”

“Whatever you say.”

And so the two goes for an adventure, going around the place as he, one by one, introduces the different sections of the district.

It seems when planning this place, someone decides that it is a good idea to split them up into different categories, putting all shops in certain places only.

While it makes a lot of sense to have eatery to be within their own spots, it makes less sense that there are also sections reserved for shops that sells furniture, kitchen utensils and stationeries , technology and entertainment other stuff. They are some of the smaller eatery stall around in other sections however.

Those poor shops have to compete against each other close by.

Now that she sees the layout of this place, she starts to wonder something, “This place somehow feels like a shopping mall…”

Charles speaks up, “I heard this place was made with that in mind. Look up there.”

Their heads now moving upward, and to her surprise, she sees some sort of reflection far up the sky.

“I-Is that a ceiling?”

Her Master nods, “Yup. Those surfaces up there are reflective mirrors. They reflect some of the lights away from them, only letting few passes through them so that the heat won’t feel as intense as the outside. At night, the mirrors close off, and lights switch on to make this place feels like an enclosed area instead. Some of the shops, like the fast food restaurants are 24 hours, and this makes the job easier.”

“Wow, this must be very expensive.”

“Could be.”

As the two now staring upward, with Eisen turning to see his Servant looking up, acting as a tourist as she could not stop looking upward, “It’s amazing how much people can accomplish without magecraft.”

“Well,” he responds to her, “People can achieve a lot more without magecraft than they are with one.”

“What do you mean by that?” she stares at him.

“Consider this; a magecraft is at its best when there are only one person that can, let’s say, shoot fire out of their hands thanks to Mystic Code, right?”

“Yeah. Having more than few people using the same magecraft will decrease its effectiveness.”

“But technologies; its building process and its functionality are the same even when it is being shared around.”

“That’s true…”

“If we have more than one cement mixer, doesn’t that mean we can build a building a lot faster than the same amount of people, but with magecraft to mix cement together by all of them?”

Rin seems startled, “That’s… kinda correct…”

Eisen stretches his arms to the side, “Well, I’m sure your kind can do the same, if not better if your abilities are not bounded by Gaia.”

Tohsaka wonders, “That could be true.”

Suddenly, a male voice interrupts their conversation.

“Look who we got here, if it isn’t my mortal enemy!”

The two now turns around, with Rin is the first to react to the person she sees before her.

There is a man, wearing black leather jacket with words ‘SEXY FLAME’ on both of his chest pockets, with his black hair clearly (try) to defy gravity.

Beside him is what makes her a bit startled.

She sees herself, standing before her, wearing a red long coat, a black tube top that covers the only important bits of her body, and black long pants with belts around her rleft leg, and a different belt that seems to have a holster on her right side.

Eisen also stares at her, but gives off an expression of confused, before looking at the man in jacket, “So, I never thought I would see you here. I thought you stayed in New York for like, forever?”

The man snickers, “I do, but I decided that I rather live in Ruby Luxuria; a much better place for someone as important as I am.”

Master of Tsundere closes in to her, speaking to his Servant, “That is Harold Harrelson. He is the older son of the man who built this place, who is also the owner of the Harrelson Inc.”

“YES!” Harold snaps his fingers as he points one of the fingers toward the sky, “And soon I’ll be the ruler of this magnificent place!”

“As always, you sure do love fixated yourself on weird stuff.”

He turns to see the man’s Servant, “I have never seen this version of Rin before. An AU?”

“A better one, and I have no intention of telling you that.”

“You shouldn’t, though. That’s just how this supposed to work.”

Harold looks away as he mutters, “Still, I am very surprised that your parents still keep you around.”

Eisen mutters, “It’s all about the images. They can’t afford to have my mouth ruining their lives, so they bribe me by putting me into a prestigious school and give me a big home to stay in. Of course, with nobody taking care of the place, I’d rather stay in a smaller place instead.”

Rin (the real one) quickly moves to turn toward him, startled by his backstory. What happened to him before?”

Harold wonders, “And they didn’t even bother to kill you?”

“And let their employees know they willing to kill their own son? I just told you before, it’s all about the images.”

Harrelson snickers, “Sucks to be you, my arch-enemy. My parents simply cast me off to the state closest to the border, Beryl.”

“Isn’t that’s like, worse than mine? My home is like, just few stop away. What are you doing here then?”

The man now looking smug, “Why? Why, it is because I finally have the chance to pay you back for the humiliation you gave me before, the one that my parents used to push me off from home!”

Charles stares at him, “You sure that was mine, or it’s because your little brother is the one that told your parents about you?”

“Shut up! My brother is too cute and innocent for that!!”

His Servant is clearly feeling awkward about this, putting her hand onto her face in embarrassment, “Why did I have him as a Master?”

Tohsaka mutters, “What happened to you two?”

“Owh, we joined a competition not too long ago. We were in the final when I defeated him and won the first place.”

“That competition was…”

“It’s just a simple fighting game.”

Rin now stares at him suspiciously, “Is the game that big that his parents disowned him?”

“Not at all. His parents barely care about any of these. He was disowned because he was a trouble maker back then, and people just constantly complained about him to his parents. For some reason he keeps on thinking that it was because I defeated him in the competition last year.”

“Shut up! Do not spread lies!” Harold screams once more, “You are my arch-enemy! Why else wouldn’t you be the reason for my situation!?”

“There is this thing called life, you know? In life, more than one person is connected to you. I’m not the only one who will affect your life. Even I know that one. Besides, why would I be the one that sent you away? We were friends and rivals back then.”

Harrelson now stops, grinning mad, “Really? Friends? Rivals? Then friends should help friends, right? Should I tell your Servant about what your parents’ did not too long ago?”

Rin sees it. For some reason, Eisen loses his smile. He looks really angry, “You wouldn’t do that.”

“I wouldn’t? We are arch-nemeses now. I don’t care about your wellbeing. Maybe I should tell you why your parents chase you of your home before? If anybody hears this, scandal will happen.”

“You are an idiot. My parents won’t let you live.”

“Small price to pay for revenge.”

“You still hung out about the game?”

Now, what the actual fuck are they talking about? Is there some sort of a secret Eisen holds?

But when they are still continuing their words, they notice something strange about their surroundings.

All four look around, confused as the Rin-in-jacket (known as G-Rin from now on to avoid confusion) states the obvious question for them all, “Where’s everyone?”

Indeed there is nobody around them anymore. They are standing in front of the shops, but only four of them remain there.

The two Servants suddenly look toward one side as they both push their Masters away, “Watch out!”

With the two pairs move away from there, a ball of beam is shot straight close to their spots, hitting the ground so hard that smokes flying around the impact.

The two pairs fall off onto the ground as they stand up as G-Rin points out toward somewhere, “An enemy!”

Up above a building, it seems there is a figure in red and white bone-like armor, with the red part is around the lower area of the body. This figure, looking more like a female, is wearing a red skirt around white legging, and noticeably having cat ears around her head and a cat tail on the back.

“Th-that’s…” Rin mutters, seeing the weapon the figure is holding.

The weapon is a stick, with a star at the edge of the stick, with a circle around it and a pair of wings.

“K-Kaleidostick!?”

The figure holds the stick tight, with the top of the stick having a blade protruding out in a form of energy as the figure jumps downward, slashing beams around the place.

“Move!” G-Rin pushes her Master away from here, moving her hand straight toward the holster, pulling out a gun as she starts spamming bullets onto the figure, who simply dodges away the bullets, shooting her own beam.

Rin seems shocked to see the other her fighting, “Wha- you are using a gun?”

G-Rin is pushes away, now reaching her as she responds to her shock, “Well, how do you fight then? Magic?”

“Yeah?”

“Wait, you can use magecraft freely?”

“You’re not!?”

The figure now charges forward, as the real Rin now pulls out gems and starts throwing them around, turning them into homing beams onto her.

But the figure simply moves side to side, evading the gems. The figure then jumps and reaches her, as Rin and G-Rin quickly show their finger gun and real gun respectively, aiming straight toward the two and shoots out, **“Finn Shot!”**

Finn Shot is a more concentrated shot of Gandr. While Gandr only decreases someone’s health, Finn is capable of knocking someone out.

Double Finn Shot? Well…

The figure is thrown backward, away from those two, yet she is unharmed.

It seems she has conjured a barrier around her, and the barrier cracks and she seems surprise about it. The figure keeps looking around, before looking at the wand in her hand.

She looks upward, as if the figure alerts herself with something unknown by the other two Servants.

The figure then jumps high, disappear away from there, leaving all four of them in there.

“Ah, everyone’s back,” Eisen notes.

Yes, he is correct. Those people around them weren’t around just now, but now, magically, they are around them, acting as if nothing actually happened.

Harold snickers, turning back toward Eisen and Rin, “You are saved this time! I’ll be part of the team, here in Crimsone, so we will be meeting again in the tournament of power! You better make your goddamn team fast or I’ll be smashing your tiny little home into smithereens!”

He and G-Rin quickly run away from there… well, he alone as his Servant simply disappears as an astral form. He, on the other hands, running away with both hands straight toward the back, like the iconic running poses in Naruto.

It looks dumb on anyone; it definitely looks dumb on him.

Tsundere seems disturbed by the enemy’s words, “Tiny little home? Did he lives in a palace or something?”

Charles shrug, “Not sure, but I did posted a picture in Instagram before about me living inside a cardboard box after my parents kicked me out of the home. It was posted in the first of April, but somehow he has been thinking that I really do lives inside a box.”

What?

“What?” Rin mutters, baffled.

Eisen simply continues, “Glad to know that there is someone else dumber than me…”

Rin just ignores him, now looking around the place.

Who was that Servant in armor, and why is her existence felt strangely familiar to her?

She remembers of Shraffe telling them yesterday of a mysterious in figure in bone-like armor attacked them.

For some reason, she feels the need of be aware of these Servants.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You found a new team member already?”

Eisen and Rin are now inside a restaurant, standing beside their friends and apparently two more people joined them.

Saito sighs, pointing at a girl with two ahoge on both sides of her brown hair, “This is Acha Nikos. She’s my fiancée.”

**Wait, something else happened in this chapter?**

**Looks like we will have to wait for the next chapter for this to unfold.**

**Next: True enemy finally shows herself. Who is she? Why is she targeting the trio? How did she has a full team of Servants?**

**Attention: OCs needed (Main characters or Side characters)**

**Give me names, facial description, personality, and their Servants.**

**Servants can be Nasuverse characters, other media characters, customized existing characters (like the Dark Knight Mordred) and your very own OC (which in need of more details). Make sure the Classes are not the one from Nasuverse (aka made up, jokes or not).**

**You can also give a full team of enemy Masters and Servants for the FOClub to fight next. Personality is not needed for this but encouraged.**

**Servant:** Rin Tohsaka (Crimson Witch) **  
Class:** Gunner ****  
Master: Harold Harrelson  
Alignment: Neutral Good

 **Strength:** Normal **  
Endurance:** Human **  
Agility:** Can flip ****  
Mana: God damn  
Luck: An MC of her own story

**Skills:**

Marksmanship: A++

Sorcery Bullets: A+

**Noble Phantasm:**

???: A++

???: B++


	5. True Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enemy now appears before them, clearly wanting to kill the FOClub. Who is she?

# True Enemy

[One night before the story begins]

Saito, like always, is sitting all by himself in that small room he called home of his.

He has already eaten his dinner and his cat is sleeping right next to him. As of now, he is simply watching the news on his phone.

_“Emperor Yoshiaki Tohsaka, the current emperor of Fuyuki is celebrating his 70 th birthday. He has recently announced his retirement and will be passing his throne toward his eldest son, Noriaki Tohsaka next year, thus ending the Yoshi Era altogether.”_

“Great,” Saito comments on the news, “The dad is going to die soon and his last decision as a king is appointing the party-goer, womanizing prince as his successor. Who knows how big his harem is going to be once he gets to take charge of the country?”

_“Onto the next news, Jamil Q has recently announced their finding of an ancient tomb related to the history of Ruby Luxurian Empire, found in the far east of Aincrad.”_

“Ooh, more piece of history. Wonder what other smug thing our king is going to say next? Are the royalties of Ruby Luxuria come from the stars? Are the first king of Ruby Luxuria is actually a divine being? Just give the guy some boost in ego, will you?”

This is how Saito spends his days and nights; commenting and trolling on anything he sees on his handy-dandy phone.

Of course, this scene is meaningless unless something different appears right about-

(Cue your favorite anime opening song)

-now.

Saito sees the name on the phone of ‘owh, god, help me’ as he sighs, picking up the call, “Hello, mom?”

“No, it’s me!” a perky-sounding female voice is heard, something he rather not here.

Instead he clicks the phone off, disengaging from the call as quickly as possible.

Of course, the one on the other side did not take this well.

The phone rings again, and with a long, deep breath, Masako answers the call, “Yes?”

“How dare you!? I am your wife!”

“I already have a fiancée, and she’s definitely not you,” Saito answers this with a stern expression on his face, showing a feeling of discontent with the owner of this voice.

“Are you deaf?? I said, wife, not fiancée!! Is years not being by my side has ruin all of your vocabulary?”

Saito answers her again, “That certainly did not ruin my memories. I do not recall ever getting married to you, or to anybody for that matter.”

“We’ve promised to each other to bear each other’s kids! It is as good as a declaration of marriage!”

The glasses guy started to sigh heavily, before mumbling, “Tell me you are calling me for something super important or I’ll cut off this meaningless conversation!”

“Fine!!! Your mom was asking me to call for you.”

Now, he hears an older female voice coming from the other side.

Throughout the conversation, Saito shows a feeling of discomfort, annoyed and embarrassed, even regretful at some point.

Before calling the phone off, he mutters toward that person, “Mom… please… just… stop. Do not experimenting on people anymore…”

He clicks the phone off before throwing it to the side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[The day the team decided to go out and play]

As everyone now moving away from each other, going their separate ways in the commercial side of Crimsone, Saito decides to do the same as he now brings his Servant, Noctis into what appears to be a promotion on the latest DLC of Final Fantasy XV; the one with Episode Ignis.

Unfortunately, he never bought any of the DLCs beforehand, so they definitely miss out a lot here.

Noctis stares at the promotion for a moment, intently looking at Episode Ignis trailer as he now turning toward his Master, “So, this part tells me what happened to Iggy during Leviathan’s attack in Altissia?”

“He didn’t tell you that?”

The King shakes his head, and now Saito is filled with confusion, “I thought you already know about your friends? Gladio’s scar? Prompto’s origin? Ignis’s eyes?”

“Except the eyes,” he mutters, “Iggy seems refused to tell me what happened here.”

Saito simply rolls his eyes, mumbling, “Well, I at least know who did that to him.”

“Ardyn…”

“Yup…”

Noctis seems furious, “Let’s hope he did not appear in this world. I will have a sweet time beating his ass again.”

“Those two statements seem to be contradicting each other.”

The King ignores him as he tries to walk away, but his movement stops when he hears some chatter from the passersby.

“Hey, did you hear about the latest DLC? Apparently you can fight Noctis as a Bonus Boss.”

“Aww, really? I was hoping we could kick Ardyn Izuna’s ass again.”

“He’s the Final Boss of that DLC.”

Quickly he turns around, looking at Saito, “We should buy the DLC, quick!”

“Wait till we get home first.”

Noctis shrugs in agreement as they move on forward… is what they intended, before Saito feels a touch on his left shoulder.

He turns around, now looking at a brown-haired girl with a cowlick on each side of her head, smiling at him as she mutters, “Hey, there~!”

A smile appears faintly on his face, as he speaks up to her, “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I was supposed to transfer here few days ago, but my school just doesn’t want to let me go, so I had to stay at my place for a while.”

“Of course they can’t let you go! You are their prized student.”

The King coughs a bit, asking for both attentions.

Saito quickly turns toward his Servant before speaking, “Owh, yeah. Noctis, this is Acha Nikos, my fiancée. Acha, this is Noctis Lucis Caelum, my Servant King.”

The girl seems shock, looking at him, “You have Noctis from Final Fantasy XV as your Servant? Man, you are so lucky!”

“N-no, not really. I was just one of the earliest one to summon their Servants.”

He quickly shakes his head before looking around, “What about your Servant?”

“Ah, I get him as mine,” Acha points out toward a direction, showing off a brown-haired man in blue military uniform, who then salutes at them both, “Second Lieutenant Welkin Gunther, Servant Tank, pleased to meet you.”

“You are a soldier?” Noctis wonders, but Welkin quickly replies.

“Not really. I am part of a militia to be exact.”

“Militia, huh?” the King mutters, “Isn’t that’s a term used on an army made up of civilians?”

Welkin nods as he speaks up, “We fought for the sake of our homeland against any invaders.”

The King sighs, “My father would never allow his people to fight for him, unless they are part of the army themselves.”

“Your father must be kind man.”

“Yeah,” he gives off a smile, “There’s a reason why he is known as the Father among the old kings instead of any other titles.”

Saito stares at the two having a fun conversation as he turns toward the other Master, “Aren’t you supposed to be in Lucis?”

“I’ll be transferring here,” Acha mutters, giving him a smile, “From now on, I’ll be a student of Meraja.”

This statement seems to be shocking news to him, “Wait, what? Why?”

“Why?” the girl seems confused, “It’s because of this grail war thing.”

Saito stares at her, looking at her for a moment as he tries to figure out the meaning behind her words.

“Didn’t you know?” Nikos mutters, still staring at him, “Ever since the announcement of the grail war begins, everyone started to move in and out of various nations. Some people move back into their hometown to join their family’s or old friends’ team, while others move into a new place looking for a vacancies within any team. Some even move to join potentially bigger and stronger teams. It is one way for people to survive.”

Masako wonders, “Don’t you have any friends to join back in your hometown?”

“I do, but they are mostly asking me to join just to get to my sister.”

Ah, _her_ …

Acha smiles at him, “I just thought that I might as well join your team.”

“We are still looking for some more team members…”

“Then you can count me in.”

“I… guess???”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Currently, after everyone meets up in the Otacafe]

“So, that’s it?”

Eisen stares at him, as Saito just finishes telling his part of the story of how Acha decides to join them.

The dumb one starts to whine, “Man, that is so boring. No fight scene? We had a fight few moments ago, you know?”

“Did you recruit anybody?”

…

“Nooo?”

“Then shut up.”

Athena snickers, now yawning as she mutters, “I have never thought that Saito, of all people, would get to have a fiancée this early. You are not from a noble family, aren’t you?”

Shraffe mutters, “You would be surprised just how many parents arranged their kids’ marriages even before they were born. Most of the time it’s just them venting their frustration not being able to be part of the higher-class citizens.”

With everyone spending time talking to each other, Acha seems to be taking this chance to moves a bit closer toward Saito, whispering at him, “Has my sister ever called you lately?”

“Few days ago, yeah,” he nods at her, “I don’t think she knows what a restraining order means.”

“I’m sorry,” she bows a bit to him, “My sister has been living with everything has been handed over to her this whole time. You are the first one that rejects her orders.”

“Absolutely no. I have no reason to listen to any words that she said, even if she is a freaking princess from an alternate universe or something idiotic as what she always claim herself to be.”

Saito sighs for a moment as he continues, “It’s not like my parents haven’t been giving me enough trouble as it is.”

Somehow, his words startled Acha, who then proceed to ask, “Didn’t the government already regulate what scientists in DT states can or cannot do? What else have they been doing?”

“One of their test subjects has es-“

His eyes suddenly move all over the place, noticing something strange.

“-caped?”

He is not the only that notices this odd occurrence; The rest of the FoClub team members also sees the differences happened around them.

There is nobody around them.

It’s just them, the buildings and some sort of mirror-like ceilings up on the sky.

“Hey, I remember this!” Eisen quickly exclaims out loud, “This is what happened to me before!”

Rin mutters, as her eyes wildly looking all over the place, “Does that mean, an enemy is around?”

“Enemy?” Sento turns to look at her as everyone else does.

Leliana suddenly stands up as she walks out of the shop, looking around the place.

“What’s wrong?” Welkin questions her action.

The answer did not appear until she suddenly pulls out a katana, “Incoming!”

A blue streak appears right before them, charging straight toward her as the streak; a figure in white and blue crystalline bone armor, holding a red spear smashes the tip of the spear right toward her.

A wave of impact appears blinding the audience and what they see left is Waifu holding onto the tip of the spear, struggling to push the figure away from her.

The blue spearman is startled as he yanks the spear of from her and smashes the ground, escaping far from her.

A feminine figure of white and red bone armor appears from his behind, holding onto a star wand and shoots out beams of light toward her.

Noctis and Rin jump out from the shop, standing before their fellow teammate as the King holds out a shield that defends themselves against the beam, while Tsundere uses her finger gun to shoot the two, stopping their attacks.

Unknown to them, a figure in white and black cat-like bone armor jumps into the scene behind the three and immediately rushing toward them with his claws on his nails popping out.

NINJA! COMIC! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY? STEALTH ENTERTAINER! NINNINCOMIC! YEAH!

Sento notices him, running forward as he changes into Kamen Rider Build and pulls up his yellow, blocky sword, deflecting every incoming attack before pressing something on the hilt.

Clones of him popping up and they start ganging up on the black feline person, slowly pushing him away from the group.

Slowly, a figure in white and beige, suit-like armor approaches them, stepping into the scene as this figure now holds onto a book. The figure opens it up before tearing up one page of the paper.

“Be careful!”

Welkin pulls out an assault rifle out of nowhere, presses the trigger as he aims his bullet straight toward the figure, who is now holding a grenade as he quickly jumps away from the attack.

The grenade falls off from his hand and onto the ground.

BOOOM!!!!!

The grenade explodes, as some of the shops got caught in the explosion and are no longer there, except all that are left are bricks no longer arranged into a wall, but scattered around the place.

“Wh-who… who is attacking us?” the question was asked by Acha, but it seems nobody has the answer.

Shraffe mutters, “That blue spear guy is the one that attacked us before.”

Eisen joins in, “That red magical girl is the one that attacked us before.”

Hearing their words, Athena first responds with, “They are working together?”

“Maybe more than just that,” Saito concludes, looking at each of the Servants that attacked them, “Don’t you see how thematic these Servants are? It’s hard to believe a group of Masters just so happen to summon similar-looking Servants and also close by for them to group up, unless heavy manipulation is involved.”

Shraffe turns toward him, “Are you talking about my sisters’ way of summoning their Servants?”

“That’s not necessarily possible,” Athena mutters, “Your sisters made a detailed spreadsheet of information regarding their Servants, but the results may still vary.”

“What about pictures?” Eisen wonders, “They can just draw pictures along with spreadsheets, right?”

Saito analyzes, “There are numerous possibilities of outcomes when it comes to Servant summoning. There’s no way of telling if any methods of summoning are 100% accurate. We still don’t know the system really works.”

“Take Shraffe’s Servant for example. He meant to summon one of his selections of characters because he couldn’t pick one, but instead he gets an amalgamation of them. We also happens to get what we want even though the catalyst may gave us other characters instead, since we used USB with our games’ save files in it, with no relation whatsoever to the Servants we got.”

Acha suddenly speaks out loud, pointing out toward one direction, “Guys, it’s probably best if we get out of this shop right now.”

“Why?” Saito turns toward her.

“There’s a Servant that is pointing something at us, and that thing is glowing bright.”

From her point of view, she is looking at a purple and white robot-like figure standing outside, holding onto a huge silver weapon in his right hand and is glowing bright purple.

_TRIPLE TUNE!_

“Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!”

With so many profanities coming out of his mouth, Shraffe pushes everyone out of the shop and at the right moment they jump out of there, purple beam is shot straight toward the shop, smashing the entirety of the building into bricks.

Eisen pulls his head up, noting the destruction caused by the attack, “Man, that was close…”

“You shouldn’t be counting close yet when we are still trapped in here,” Shraffe stands up, turning toward his Servant, “Leliana!”

She notices him, quickly jumps out of the group and runs back to her Master, pulling out a mask that suddenly appears on her face.

Beside her, a silver bike with a face appears, spins around once as at the same time, a ball of light appears around the purple Servant, somehow hurting him.

Waifu climbs onto the bike as she charges forward and as they get close, she jumps over him, smashing her boots onto the Servant off onto the ground.

At this point in time, other Servants are already scattered, fighting against each other all around the place.

This leaves only Masters of FOClub, standing there.

Acha wonders as all eyes are looking up on the sky, “What is this place, really? The sky looks like… a mirror.”

True.

All five of them feel like as if they can see a reflection of themselves. There are also other mirror-like environments around them as well.

Shraffe mutters, “I can say for sure that we are no longer at Crimsone. Is there a Servant capable of transporting people into a pocket dimension around here? A Reality Marble, perhaps?”

A Reality Marble that is a mirror version of the real world? Sorry people, but not everything has to use Fate’s term for explanation.

“I wouldn’t call this place a Reality Marble, but more of a pocket dimension created thanks to magic; Eldritch Magic, to be exact.”

The FOClub quickly turning their heads to the right, following the direction of this new female voice appearing out of somewhere.

The males of the team quickly react with variety of reactions upon seeing this person before her; a red-haired female in red dress with torn up end.

Beside her is another bone armored Servant, this time colored white and blue, with a red cape behind his back. He also seems to be sitting midair, levitating.

Saito looks wary upon looking at her.

Eisen looks scared as if seeing her is a bad sign.

“S-Scarlet!” Shraffe screams out to her, calling out her name in anger, “How did you get here!?”

The glasses friend of him quickly responds to him, “She escaped from my parent’s lab few days ago.”

“And you didn’t even tell us, why?” Eisen glares at him.

“I…” Saito looks a bit guilty, looking away for a moment, “I was caught with this grail war stuff, I nearly forgot about her.”

Shraffe dismisses him, “It makes no different even if you told us. Telling the cops about her is the same thing as trying to put the king into jail.”

“Wh-what???” both Athena and Acha turn to stare at him.

What the fuck is he talking about??? Who is that girl???

Scarlet simply chuckles, as she giving them a bright smile, “At least I know you are welcoming me no matter what. Maybe I should have called you before.”

“Cut the chit chat,” Shraffe moves a step closer to her, “You are here for a reason, right? A revenge? A torture? What do you want?”

“I was going to make you three part of my entourage. I’ve even collected all of these Servants all so that you three could join my team.”

“Collected?” Saito wonders the meaning of her words, “You’re saying none of those Servants are yours?”

She quickly shakes her head, looking down.

Close to her bare feet is a small creature. It is white with a hollow face and thin arms and legs, slowly wobbling as she speaks up.

“Meet my Servant: Collector. Or perhaps you could use it’s real name, Poison.”

“P-Poison!?” Eisen screams out, looking horrified, “You mean, the one from Marvel Comic? Those villains from Venomverse!?”

Athena looks confused, staring toward Shraffe, “Can you please tell me what he is talking about? I don’t read comic books.”

Hearing her question, the Master of Waifu explains to her, “Poison is an alien life form; a parasitic organism that can absorb any life forms into their own species. Those Servants that are fighting ours are what happen when Poison absorb them. They work as hive mind and their hosts lose their wills.”

“That’s horrifying,” Acha mutters, looking sadden by this.

Saito opens up his mouth, “But that makes no sense. One person can only summon one Servant. One Poison can absorb one host at a time. You shouldn’t be able to summon the whole group of Poison and consider them one.”

Scarlet smiles wide and her eyes…

Her eyes…

Her eyes are turning black with yellow dot in the middle of her eyeballs. Her skin turns white and somewhat crystalline, like… like the Servants…

“Why, I am a Demi-Servant, of course. I am a Hive-class Servant, and the The Hive is what I am infused with.”

“D-Demi-Servant?”

Great, now more questions for the readers…

“Wh-when did you become a Demi-Servant?” Shraffe wonders.

But Scarlet’s respond is not what he hoped to hear, “If you want to know the answer, then you can try to fight me during the tournament. If, you survived…”

Wind suddenly blows really hard, with their clothing flies away only to get stuck by their bodies. The gust of wind blinds their eyes, forcing them to cover themselves with their own arms.

Still, their ears are perfectly fine, and what they hear is something big moving close toward them, with sounds of metals and various other things are heard loudly.

With the wind is no longer there, they slowly pull their arms away, now looking at something that makes them show similar facial expressions.

O_O

“I-Is that a Gundam?”

Eisen is right.

Before them is a white and blue Gundam, known to them as that-one-Gundam-that-can-only-punch-and-kick; Burning Gundam from G Gundam.

“How are we going to fight that?” Athena mutters in confusion.

Saito quickly turns around, looking all over the place as he sees that on a building, Noctis and that blue and white Servant are exchanging spear-based attacks.

He quickly screams out toward his Servant, “Noctis, call him out!”

The King hears his words as he makes his spear disappears, pulling out a shield and smacks the enemy off from him.

“Already?” he glares at where his Master is and immediately realized what’s the problem here, “Wh-that is one giant robot.”

He then pulls his head up, looking at the sky, “I guess there’s no choice but to call him out then.”

The sky slowly darkens, with a figure slowly flies downward from the cloud above.

The location may be far from the ground, but the group can see that the flying figure is a giant, looming over them and flies around the giant robot.

This figure, the black winged figure with wings on his back, holding onto a sword in his knightly armor, speaks in words none to human.

But for Noctis, he heard it as, “I shall heed to your request, O King of Kings.”

On the same building, Rin slashes the magical girl before her several time before she decides to throw her blade off and charging forward, smacking the girl off from the building with her fist.

She then takes notice of the giant, turn to ask the fellow Servant, “What is that thing!?”

The King simply states, “Draconian, Bahamut.”

“A Phantasmal Beast? You just summoned a Phantasmal Beast???”

Noctis flinches from her reaction a bit, as her replies to her, “He is actually a god back in my world.”

Tsundere couldn’t take it. Her head seems to be exploding.

“G-g-g-god?? You can summon a god?? What is wrong with this grail war!?”

Somewhere else, Build, in orange and black form, is teaming up with Welkin as they both shooting the two Servants before them, not letting them do much of anything.

The two quickly notice of Bahamut’s descend, with Sento muttering, “One of us can summon that thing!? That’s crazy!”

Welkin notes, muttering, “You’re right. I have never seen anything like this before.”

One of the enemy Servants sees their distraction as a chance, quickly tearing up a page from his book and throws something that appears from the page; a flashbang.

The explosion blinds them a bit, and with that a wire is shot from the enemy, quickly disarming Build with the black one jumps straight onto him.

Sento quickly screams out, “If you think that’s all I have, you’re definitely wrong!”

PANDA! ROCKET! BEST MATCH! ARE YOU READY?

With him now changing his bottles to a different set, Build starts to spin the lever rapidly, “Build Up!”

FLYING MONOTONE! ROCKETPANDA! YEAH!

His form now changes into a blue and white form, with his right hand has claws-like gauntlet and his left hand is in the shape of a rocket.

Flame appears on his left shoulder as he pushes the black Servant off, leaving Welkin against the other one.

Waifu is seen repeatedly slashing the purple Servant with a pair of black and white blades, before pulling out a rifle and starts spamming bullets onto the machine-like Servant.

She then takes notice of the dragon, before looking away and focusing on the enemy before her.

Back at the giants, the Gundam finally sees Bahamut flying around and starts moving into a position and jumps high, aiming his punch onto the flying giant.

But Bahamut knocks the robot off with his sword, pushing the robot away before the machine decides to use a jetpack behind him to fly at his level.

The robot then gives rapid punches onto Bahamut, who uses his sword to deflect the attacks as he eventually smashes the robot off from him.

Scarlet is watching the fight before turning back toward the FOClub, “You need more than that to fight me. I have more Servants than what I’ve shown today.”

A green armored Servant appears beside her, now pulling his arrow and shoots the arrow straight to where Shraffe stands.

Before the projectile even getting close to him, all of the sudden knives are seen popping up beside the arrow, pushing it off course and falls onto the ground.

“Are you guys okay?”

Shraffe turns to see the voice, quickly shock to see his stepmom running close toward them, “Mom, what are you doing here?”

The two girls heard the word ‘mom’, quickly staring at Houka and scream out, “M-Mom!?”

They probably couldn’t accept the fact that she looks younger than her family pronoun suggests.

Houka speaks up to her stepson, “I was looking for her,” she points out toward Scarlet.

Beside her, a maid-looking silver-haired female, giving the feel of Servant, stares straight toward Scarlet, holding a set of knives close inside her hands.

Scarlet looks annoyed by this, as she sees a girl in white and blue attire is shooting arrows all around toward her Servants, as the arrows turning into small planes that fly around, shooting the bone Servants off.

“Call off your Servants!”

Turning to her side, she sees Jeanne the Referee lands near her, holding onto a flag pole as she points the pole toward the red-haired girl.

Finally. I was wondering where my Servant went throughout this chapter.

“Scarlet, you are violating the rule of this Grail War. Call off your Servants or you’ll be disqualified and your Servants will be taken away.”

“Fine…” she snickers at her, “I was going to do that anyway.”

With that all of her Servants disappear, along with her.

Jeanne also decides to retreat as well, now leaving the world back to normal, where people walking around freely as if nothing happens, and the buildings are back to normal.

Athena screams out at the three, “What is up with that girl?? What is her beef with you three?”

“It’s a lot more complicated,” Saito mutters, “Let’s just say that all three of us are indirectly involved with how she comes into existence.”

**And the story ends with a cliffhanger.**

**Next: Houka and another person of their age joins the team, and the oldest woman in the group suggest recruiting someone she knows who can help. Too bad he is not in Ruby Luxuria right now.**

**Let’s play a game of “Guess the Poison Servant”.**

**As the name implies, try and guess all the Servants owned by Scarlet.**

**Again, more Masters and Servants are needed. I don’t care if you who do you pick, this fic is free for all. As you can see, even a Gundam appears, so anything is possible. This story has no limit after all.**

**In the meantime, this is today’s Servants info (except Poison Servants and the two that appear suddenly)**

**Servant:** Welkin Gunther  
**Class:** Tank **  
Master:** Acha Nikos ****  
Alignment: Lawful Neutral

 **Strength:** Not much **  
Endurance:** A soldier **  
Agility:** Not much **  
Mana:** What mana? ****  
Luck: Quite good

**Skills:**

Weapons Mastery: C

Supportive Orders: A++

**Noble Phantasm:**

????: A++

 

 **Servant:** Scarlet/Poison’s Hive  
**Class:** Hive  
**Master:**???  
**Alignment:** Goddamn Chaotic

 **Strength:**??? **  
Endurance:**??? **  
Agility:**???  
**Mana:**???  
**Luck:**???

**Skills:**

Creatures Breeding: ???

**Noble Phantasm:**

Host Possession: EX


End file.
